Elaine of Shalott
by Kitiara Raistlin
Summary: (Sequel to Arthur (Pendragon?)) In an effort to end his war against magic, Uther invites a delegation of druids to Camelot. But someone doesn't want peace. And Arthur will soon see how bad the future could be without it.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a sequel to my fanfiction 'Arthur (Pendragon?)'. You can read it yourself, but I'm also providing a brief recap below if you would rather not._

* * *

Recap: The story was set during the second season, sometime after 'Sins of the Father'. Morgause used magic to remove Arthur from history. With no one remembering who he was, he sought help from the druids and learned that everything Morgause had told him about his birth and his mother's death was true.

Returning to Camelot he spent many months living as a commoner and working as a blacksmith. Believing he might never return to his life as prince he pursued a relationship with Gwen and eventually married her.

Morgause eventually made her move, exposing Morgana's magic in front of Uther. The King threw Morgana in the dungeons. Morgause attempted to kill Uther but Arthur and Merlin stopped her, also exposing Merlin's powers. Killing Morgause broke the spell and the memories of Arthur were returned.

Uther was rejoiced to have his son again but Arthur was furious at him for his treatment of Morgana and accused him of spreading hatred throughout the kingdom because he could not face what he had done to Arthur's mother. Uther reconciled with Morgana and promised Merlin he would try to accept magic.

Arthur assured Gwen his feelings for her were no different now that he was a prince again and she told him she was expecting a baby.

* * *

Chapter One

Uther paced the throne room, empty save for Gaius. The physician watched him cautiously as the King's steps slowly grew faster and faster and his turns became sharper.

"I don't like it," Uther announced at last, coming to a halt near Gaius. "It's not safe."

"I understand your concerns…" said Gaius, "But they have as much reason to be afraid as we do."

"We're inviting druids into the castle. If this is a trick-"

"They are probably just as concerned that we may be trying to trick them. Besides, we do have Merlin. He'll keep an eye on them for any untoward magic."

"Yes…" said Uther glancing towards Gaius. "Merlin….and his magic. But I don't know that I can trust Merlin," continued Uther to himself.

"You promised him you would try," pointed out Gaius firmly.

"I know…but…" Uther shook his head. "I promised Arthur as well. I owe it to Arthur. But this delegation of Druids…"

"Is an important first step. You can't just accept magic now, and expect all these past years to be forgotten."

Uther sighed and looked at Gaius wearily. "I don't know where I stand now." He shook his head. "The things Arthur said to me….about magic, about his mother…it's hard to know who to hate anymore."

"Maybe it's time to do away with hate," said Gaius kindly. "We cannot change the past but we can embrace a new future."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Arthur groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the sound.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Arthur groaned again as he felt Gwen beside him, sitting up in bed pulling the dressing gown around her shoulders and he knew he wasn't going to be allowed to ignore it.

"Come in!" she called.

"Go away!" Arthur grunted, as he heard the door open.

"Oh that's friendly," said a voice he instantly recognized.

Arthur rolled over onto his back and lifted his head to see Merlin coming into the room.

"Merlin," he said, "I thought when father hired you as an advisor concerning magic, it would mean I wouldn't have to return to the doubtful-pleasure of you waking me up in the morning."

"Well normally yes," said Merlin, "Believe me, my heart bleeds for your new man servant. However it is nearly ten and the druids should be here soon. And since the whole 'your father getting along with magic' is very important for me staying in Camelot with my head attached, I would rather you didn't oversleep today. So here I am."

"I'm tired," sighed Arthur, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Gwen was sick last night, and we-" Arthur cut himself off abruptly.

"You're not feeling well?" Merlin asked, glancing towards Gwen.

"Ah…I'm fine now I think. It was just something I ate." She shrugged.

Arthur noticed Merlin about to press the issue and decided the best way to cut him off was to get out of bed.

He and Gwen had talked about it when the memories of Arthur had been restored a little over a month ago. She hadn't wanted her pregnancy to be announced yet. She wanted to try and find her place in the castle, and with Uther, before coming forward as the mother of the future heir to the throne. She wanted to be accepted for herself first and as the mother of Uther's grandchild second. She had argued if the baby was announced immediately she would never really know where she stood with the king.

It had been an uncomfortable month all around. Morgana and Uther were trying hard to restore their relationship but they still had a long way to go. Uther was not entirely happy about Gwen and Arthur and Gwen could tell that, even though the King tried hard to hide it as he tried to reconcile with his son.

Morgana though was ecstatic about Gwen's elevation to nobility and thrilled to at last be on equal footing with her friend and she was trying hard to help Gwen feel comfortable and welcome in her new surrounds.

But it had been a complicated time in more ways. Arthur's return to memory had shaken many people. Morgana and Uther's relationship was still strained. Uther's and Gaius' relationship had been strained by the reveal of Merlin's powers. And Uther was struggling to accept Merlin…and magic.

Arthur supposed he himself was struggling too. His life had been so happy and good with Gwen back in the cottage…one thing though he wouldn't miss was the blacksmithing. He wouldn't object if he never saw another anvil as long as he lived.

He grabbed his shirt and started pulling it over his head.

Merlin gave another glance of concern towards Gwen and then turned to Arthur. "Well hurry. They should be here soon."

"Right. I'll be down."

Merlin left and Arthur glanced towards Gwen.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Better." She also got out of bed and came towards him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He paused for a moment to run a hand through her hair and kiss her and then walking over to a table by the wall, poured some water into a basin and scrubbed his face.

"You're worried," commented Gwen after a moment, as she studied his face in the mirror.

He sighed and nodded. "It's very important that this goes well with the druids…if it doesn't…"

"Who are you concerned might stop it from going well? Uther or the druids?"

"Both. And if anything happens...it won't be safe for anyone in this castle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arthur walked out into the courtyard, blinking against the bright sunlight. Uther stood at the bottom of steps together with Gaius, three other nobles and knights, Morgana and Merlin. Arthur nodded towards his father as he took his place between him and Morgana.

"We've just received word the druids have reached the city gates," said Morgan to him, smiling brightly. "They should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Good," said Arthur nodding.

"At least they're on time," Uther muttered under his breath. He glanced sideways at Arthur to see if he'd heard, but Arthur had decided to ignore the remark.

An awkward minute of silence rolled through the courtyard and then the sound of horse hoofs could be heard and the next moment five horses appeared through the gateway.

Arthur blinked as he instantly recognized the man in the lead. Iseldir. The one he had received aid from when no one remembered him. Somehow he hadn't expected to know any of the druids coming. The man met his gaze and nodded towards him with a smile and Arthur felt Uther's own gaze turn on him.

The horses were coming to a stop, the druids were dismounting. Three of them were men and one was a woman. A very, very beautiful woman. Her hair was a rich deep auburn. She was slim and tall, her movements graceful. She was leaning forward and whispering something to the man beside her. He wasn't dressed like the others. He was dressed in armor, a sword at his side…with a start Arthur realized he knew this man as well.

"Lancelot!"

Lancelot looked away from the woman and grinned at him.

"Arthur." He approached the prince, bowed to Uther and then shot a grin towards Merlin. "So _Prince_ Arthur…I'm glad everything worked out after the last time I saw you."

"Thank you for your help," said Arthur earnestly, reaching out and shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to know you're not a completely raving madmen as you gave the impression you were."

Arthur ignored the comment. "Iseldir." He nodded a greeting to the man as he approached.

"Your highness," said the man, making a deep bow. "I am glad to see you…and remember you this time. I take it the sorcerer…or sorceress is dead."

"It's good to see you both," said Arthur. "Iseldir I suppose I might have expected, but I see you're still with the druids?" he glanced at Lancelot.

The man nodded. "Yes. After…well, around the time you must have broken the spell…when we all remembered there was a prince of Camelot…well of course we remembered who really saved Mordred, but by that point they were already my friends, and I have a deep respect for each and every one of them."

"He has proved himself a hundred times over," said Iseldir, "To be one of the trustiest and noblest men I have ever met."

"Of course there might have been something else keeping him around." This last was said by one of the other two druid men, who had come up and been listening to the conversation.

Lancelot instinctively seemed to glance towards the druid woman who had also approached. She smiled towards them all.

Iseldir once again bowed to Uther. "Forgive my manners your majesty. Let me introduce myself. I am Iseldir. I believe you met Lancelot on his previous visit to Camelot. This is Karl Northran, and Relveer." He gestured towards the two men and then stepping aside, to allow the woman to come nearer to the king he introduced her. "This is the Lady Elaine of Shalott." The woman made a deep curtsey. Arthur noticed the way Lancelot's gaze seem so totally focused on her.

"Your majesty." Her voice was soft and smooth. Her eyes, a deep emerald green.

Uther nodded towards her and the others. "Welcome." He said. It did not sound entirely sincere, but Arthur knew his father well enough to know he was trying. "Welcome all of you. You seem acquainted with my son already," and as he said it he managed to keep the biting tone out of his voice that Arthur knew was itching it get out. "Allow me to present my ward, the Lady Morgana."

"Welcome, all of you," said Morgana, smiling. "I can't tell you enough how happy I am you are all here."

"It is a real pleasure to meet you," said Elaine, smiling towards her. "In coming to Camelot, meeting you has been the one thing I have looked forward to the most."

Uther cleared his throat and set his jaw firmly. Meeting Iseldir's gaze unwaveringly he said, in a clear and steady voice, "I know there is much work to be done. There is a long road before peace can be achieved and before you will accept that I am sincere in seeking a reconciliation with magic and your people. But this day will mark the beginning of that peace. I thank you for coming. I know what bravery it took. And I swear on my life and honor you are safe here."

Iseldir nodded. Uther stepped aside and gestured towards the castle and everyone walked inside.

* * *

_AN: For those who did not read the first story, bascially when Arthur went to the druids for help he found Lancelot there working with them. When Arthur had been magically removed from history, people remembered his actions as happening without him or being performed by other people (such as saving Mordred, they recalled Lancelot doing that, which is how he happened to end up with the druids)._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The large group reached the dining room and Uther sent off servants to make sure the guests bags were taken to their rooms. As the table was prepared the group broke into smaller fragments, talking among themselves. Iseldir fell into deep conversation with Gaius and Uther, while Elaine took Morgana off to the side.

"So what's going on there?" asked Merlin, grinning nodding towards Elaine.

Lancelot dragged his gaze away from her and looked at Arthur and Merlin a bit sheepishly. He shrugged noncommittally but Merlin wasn't going to be put down.

"You were saying?" he pressed.

Lancelot smiled. "I met her a few months ago. She comes from the north. She arrived at Iseldir's camp from another druid camp. She's apparently very well-known among the druids. Since I have met her I've seen nothing but kindness and goodness in her." He coughed and looked a little embarrassed. "What about you?" he said glancing towards Arthur. "I've heard rumors you're married? Of course the rumors that have been going about since you regained your place have been many and very far-fetched. If they're all to be believed, you died and were resurrected, you are a powerful sorcerer, you're married and or tragically widowed. And that's just the start of them."

"I didn't die and I'm not a sorcerer," said Arthur, "But I am married."

"Really?" asked Lancelot, grinning. "And who is the lucky lady? And when did this happen?"

"Well she should be here soon," said Arthur glancing towards the doorway. "Ah. Here she is."

Gwen was walking towards them.

"The Lady Guinevere," Lancelot exclaimed in surprise, smiling at her and bowing deeply.

"Lancelot!" she explained in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"He came with the druids," said Arthur. He felt a slight twinge of some obscure feeling he couldn't quite place as he saw the way his wife smiled at Lancelot and recalled distant suspicions he had felt the last time the two had met.

"You're with the druids now?" she asked.

"Yes. And you, are apparently a princess. I always said you were a true Lady."

Guinevere took his hand and shook it warmly. "It's very good to see you again."

"So how did this happen anyways?" asked Lancelot. "I'm surprised Uther allowed it."

"Well since at the time it happened he thought I was a crazy blacksmith he didn't actually have that many objections over it," commented Arthur dryly.

"It seems there have been a good many change since the last time I was in Camelot," Lancelot commented. "Merlin is something wrong?"

"What?" Merlin jumped and dragged his eyes from the table. "I just thought…nothing. How you feeling Gwen?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Have you been unwell?" asked Lancelot, concerned.

Gwen smiled and shook her head, instinctively winding her arm through Arthur's. "I'm fine, really."

Lancelot looked around the throne room and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm here under these circumstances." He smiled at Merlin. "You're probably having some difficulty with it too. If there's one rumor that's been running through the kingdom like wildfire it's you. Arthur's former man servant. Now Uther's advisor on magic. Tell me does this one," playfully he gestured towards Arthur. "Know exactly how many times you saved him and Camelot? Told him who really killed that griffin yet?"

Merlin coughed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"What?" asked Arthur, looking between the two of them. "What about the griffin?"

"Please," Uther's called out, before either men could answer. "The food is ready. You must all be very tired from your journey. Take your seats. We have much work before us. Let us share this first meal as friends."

The groups merged onto the table and took their seats. Uther at one end of the table, Iseldir at the other.

As everyone began to serve themselves from the platters off food on the table, Gaius leaned over to Merlin and whispered, "Is something wrong? You look worried."

"No. It's nothing. There was just a moment back there I thought I saw…"

"What?"

"Magic."

Gaius frowned and glancing at those around them lowered his voice even further. "What kind of magic?"

"I don't know. It was just out of the corner of my eye. When no one else was around the table. It look like a yellow spark. It disappeared into that dish over there between Sir Elrick and the Druid Northran."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm not. I'm just…worried."

Gaius nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if no one ate from that dish."

"How are we going to stop it? We can't say anything. If Uther even for a moment suspects anyone could be using magic adversely here, he'll-"

"All the progress of this last month will be undone," agreed Gaius. He raised his voice. "Sir Elrick. Would you pass that soup please? It looks excellent."

Elrick smiled and lifting it up handed it across the table. Gaius took it, smiled and then promptly pretended to fumble and drop it on the floor. The loud crash grabbed everyone's attention. Servants hurried forward and Gaius offered profuse apologies as he bent over the spilled soup.

"It's quite alright," said Uther, waving his hand. "Forget it. It'll be cleaned up."

Gaius smiled and nodded apologies at everyone as he straightened up again. Merlin noticed him slipping his napkin, now soaked with the soup, into his pocket. After the other guests' attention was returned to their food, he whispered to Merlin, "We shall test it tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Candles and a fire beat away the long shadows of night inside Gaius' chambers, as the man bent over his work table, Merlin standing at his side looking troubled.

"It's as we feared," sighed Gaius at last, straightening, looking down at the napkin, now stiff from the dry soup and glowing a faint yellow. "It was poisoned. Magically."

"Why though? I mean if it was magic it had to be the druids."

"Or Morgana," pointed out Gaius.

"She wouldn't have a reason too. It wouldn't make sense. It's as much in her interests as it is in mine that these talks go well. Look I've know you never really liked that she has magic. But you care about her. And you have to know she wouldn't do this. Why would see?"

Gaius shrugged. "True. But it's important to acknowledge all the possibilities." He tapped his fingers on the table and frowned. "But why would the druids do it…"

"Maybe trying to kill Uther?" suggested Merlin.

"Every non druid at that table was an important figure in Camelot. Uther, Morgana, Arthur, Guinevere, you yourself are now important as Uther' advisors. The other nobles were also men highly trust by the king. Anyone of them would have made sense as a target but poisoning that soup…Druid Northran would have been just as likely to eat from it as Sir Elrick."

"Unless it was Northran who poisoned it and knew to avoid it…" suggested Merlin.

"Possibly," agreed Gaius. "But it seems so strange to use such a blatant attempt, so obvious. And this poison would quickly have been identified as magical. Whoever did it was sloppy. And it would have been so hard to ensure the wrong person wouldn't eat it….I know Iseldir," he added after a pause. "He's a good man, he wouldn't be involved in this."

"Then who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. But you Merlin, must keep a close eye on everything and everyone during this meeting. If for one moment Uther suspected any of the druids of anything underhand…"

"I know," Merlin agreed. "I think I should tell Arthur."

"You're sure that's wise?" asked Gaius doubtfully.

"A year ago I would have said no. But he's a changed man. It's important to him that peace with magic happens. I can trust him with this. And Lancelot. He can keep an eye on the druids and tell me what he knows about them. Might be able to help us figure out who's involved."

"Lancelot may be hard to persuade. They are his friends," Gaius reminded him.

"He's also an honorable and will believe what I have to tell him about the poison. He's fair."

Gaius sighed. "We should sleep. It will be a long two weeks ahead of us."

Merlin thought quickly for a moment and then headed for the door, saying overly his shoulder, "There's someone I have to see.

* * *

Merlin raised the torch and watched as the flames cast shadows and light across the wide open cavern. He heard the breathing before his eyes adjusted enough to see the movement, and in another second the dragon's head was feet away from him, looking down.

"If it's not the young warlock. It has been a very long time since I have seen you," said the dragon, it's voice unreadable. "I believe you promised to free me once, over a year ago now."

"Yes, well…" Merlin coughed. "I sort of…forgot about that."

"You forgot about a lot of things," admonished the dragon. "All of which I could have reminded you if you had but come to me."

"Well the only memory I had of you was you're telling me I didn't have any sort of important destiny at all. I didn't see a point in visiting you again-…" Merlin cut off as the implication of the dragon's words hit home. "Wait. You mean…the spell didn't affect you? You remembered Arthur?"

"Of course I did," said the dragon, giving one of his blood curling laughs. "I am a dragon. You need more far more powerful magic then that witch possessed to affect my kind."

"But-…why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you call me? You've done it before."

The dragon gave what was decidedly a smirk. "I admit, I was having too much fun. It was quite amusing. Uther's pride and joy, the son he sacrificed all to create…working as a blacksmith." He threw back his head and laughed again. "It was truly priceless."

"Right," said Merlin, setting his jaw. "Look what about what's going on now?"

"Now?" The dragon crossed its front legs and rested its head down on top of them.

"Yes. The talks with the druids."

The dragon tilted its head, almost in a shrug. "Now young warlock things are not so simple. Dark times are on the horizon. Shadows threaten Camelot. But worse, shadows threaten everything you and Arthur are meant to achieve. Beware young warlock and take care. Or Albion will never see the light of day."


	5. Chapter 5

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go away!" grunted Arthur.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He felt Gwen tapping him on the shoulder and then heard the door open.

"Arthur. I need to talk to you."

"Merlin!" he snapped, sitting up in bed with a jolt. "Am I that much fun to wake up? Or do you just like annoying me whenever possible?"

"It's important," the man persisted.

"Nothing so important it can't wait." He glanced out the window and then let out a grunt of exasperation, "It's barely dawn!"

"It's very important. There's something I need to tell you and Lancelot about. And I need to tell you it before the talks officially begin this morning."

"What? You're going to wake Lancelot up at this ungodly hour too?"

"Arthur," Gwen was sitting up in bed beside him. "You should go with Merlin. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

Arthur sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He got dressed quickly and then followed Merlin out into the hall and across to other side of the castle where Merlin hurriedly knocked on Lancelot's door. Lancelot was a little easier to waken then Arthur had been, and in another ten minutes the three men were closeted in a deserted, empty chamber, far away from any of the occupied rooms in the castle. Quickly Merlin told them about the poison.

"That's not possible," said Lancelot firmly. "The druids wouldn't do that."

"Who else then?" asked Merlin. "It was definitely magic and the only two other people with magic at that dinner was Morgana and me. And peace with magic is in both of ours best interests."

Lancelot began to pace. "It's in everyone's. Why would any of them try this?"

"Revenge," said Arthur softly. "Hate spreads like a disease. And there has been a lot of hate for a very long time."

Merlin nodded. "Uther wants to move on from the past. Maybe someone else doesn't want to let him. How well do you know all the druids here?"

Lancelot sighed. "Iseldir and Elaine I know quite well. The other two…not as much. They each come from a different large camp of druids. Iseldir wanted to make sure each large group was represented in the talks. They're come to the Iseldir's camp before and I've spoken to them. But I could not vouch for any of them."

"You know we can't tell Uther," said Merlin, glancing towards Arthur, who nodded his agreement. "Which is why I'm telling both of you about this. Between the three of us we should be able to keep an eye on everyone. Last night was close. We can't it happen again."

"What about Guinevere?" asked Lancelot. "She could help. As Princess she's going to present for a lot of the events. She could help us."

"No," said Arthur firmly. "She has enough going on without adding worry."

Lancelot looked doubtful and Merlin frowned in curiosity but neither pressed the issue.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Guinevere ran the brush through her hair a final time and then turned towards the door.

"Come in…oh your Majesty."

Uther glanced around the room. "Where's Arthur?"

Gwen hesitated and then decided to go for a version of the truth. "He, Lancelot and Merlin wanted to catch up a bit before the meetings started this morning. They woke up early and I think they went for a walk."

"Ah…" Uther frowned and then nodded. An awkward silence filled the room as the two stood there looking at each other. Gwen raised her head silently, refusing to appear embarrassed or doubtful of her place. She would have those thoughts in private. But in front of Uther she insisted to herself on appearing confident and composed. "Well thank you," Uther said at last. "I hope he comes back soon. We due to start in half an hour."

"I think Merlin will make sure he does," said Gwen.

Uther nodded, gave a small jerk of his head to say good bye and turned and left.

As the door closed behind him, Gwen sunk down onto a chair and leaned her forehead against the palm of her hand. A month and things hadn't gotten any better. How was she ever going to win Uther over? He saw her only as an unfortunate side effect of the year he lost his son. He didn't blame her. But he could not accept her either.

* * *

"Alright," said Merlin, "We should be heading down to the meetings now, they'll be gathering soon. But we all know what we're supposed to do?"

"Yes," Lancelot nodded. "I keep a special eye on the druids while Arthur watches the lords and Uther."

"Yes, I'll try and keep them safe," added Arthur.

"And I'll keep an eye out for any magic being used," said Merlin. "Right. Between the three of us we should be alright."

"And we'll meet again this evening," said Arthur, "After the talks to make a plan for tonight. We'll need to keep a watch out at night as well."

"Right," nodded Merlin.

Arthur turned towards the door of the chamber and started towards it. A few feet away a sound reached his ears. Frowning, he ran the rest of the distance to the door and pulled it open. Looking down the empty hallway, he frowned.

"What is it?" asked Lancelot, coming up beside him.

"I thought I heard someone… we have to go. The talks will be about to start."


	6. Chapter 6

The heat in the room felt oppressive and tensions were running high. The Druid Relveer was thumping his fist on the table angrily and shouting across at one of Uther's advisors,

"You cannot begin to place our actions on the same level of yours!"

"Camelot has been attack by magic on many occasions!" Mathis, the advisor yelled back.

"The actions of a handful of magic users, pushed beyond endurance by the _oppression_ inflicted by Camelot cannot be held against an entire group of people who have as a whole always striven to live in peace!"

"Camelot had every right to protect herself against forces dangerous and unpredictable!"

"Please, this is getting us nowhere," interrupted Gaius. "The past should be left where it is. It is the future we should be arguing about."

"But how can we ever trust Camelot?" demanded Relveer. "The original purge against magic was unprovoked and brutal. Many innocents died during that time, woman and children. How can we ever truly trust it will not happen again?"

"Only time can prove good intentions," said Uther, speaking for the first time since the arguing had started. I understand the reluctance of everyone. But only time can prove good faith. Camelot asks only to be allowed that time."

"If Uther meant us harm," said Elaine, "He would have acted last night when we arrived. There would be no need for a charade of peace talks."

"Oh, because he decided not to kill us last night is why we should trust him today?" snapped Relveer.

"I for one," broke in Iseldir. "Would like to know what Emrys thinks." There was a long pause as all the druids turned to Merlin and everyone else looked confused.

"What?" Merlin blinked, "Me?"

"Yes," nodded Iseldir. "You. Our people know how important a part you play in these times. You have been a friend to our kind but also a friend to Camelot. So I ask you; do you believe there can be peace between Uther's Camelot and magic?"

Merlin shifted in his seat and glanced towards Gaius. The man nodded at him encouragingly.

Trying to ignore Uther's and Arthur's questioning looks, and focusing his mind on the dragon's warnings, Merlin began, choosing his words carefully. "I think there can. I believe we could find peace but I think it will be hard. And I think we all have to want it and work for it. Because I believe if we fail now, we won't have a second chance." Looking carefully at each druid in turn, he added, "And if it does fail, you won't be able to just blame Uther. We'll all be responsible."

There was a heavy silence after these words. Iseldir frowned at the last part and looked questioningly towards Merlin. Druid Northran shifted uncomfortably and Elaine smiled towards him.

"Perhaps," said Uther, pushing back his chair and rising to his feet, "We should take a break."

As the group broke up, Merlin felt a vice like grip around on his arm and found him himself being pulled out of the room.

He found himself alone, out in an empty hallway with Uther.

"You have some explaining to do," snapped Uther. "How do the druids know you? And what did Iseldir mean about the part you have to play in these times?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain it to me," hissed Uther.

"They think I am….well, it's…they think I'm Emrys, it's some prophecy they believe in about the coming of a powerful warlock it's…" he gestured vaguely.

"And how powerful are you exactly Merlin?" demanded Uther. "Since I've found out about you, you have been vague at best. Now I demand an answer."

Merlin coughed. "Well let's put it this way. Every magical threat Camelot has come under in the past few years. I stopped them."

Uther nodded. "And should it come down to it, whose side are you on? Ours? Or magic's?"

"Arthur's," said Merlin without hesitation. "And that's the best I can offer you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The moon shone over Camelot. Guards leaned against the wall and settled in for the night time watch as the occupants prepared for sleep. Arthur lay in bed, listening to Gwen's breathing, waiting as it fell into an even pattern. He rose slightly and leaned over her looking down at her face. He watched her for several minutes, waiting, trying to detect any change. After five minutes, finally convinced she had finally fallen asleep, he quietly got out of bed and pulled on his shirt. He knew when Gwen eventually found out what was going on he would pay for it. She would be angry that he hadn't talked to her about it. But he knew if he did she would insist on helping. That was one of the things he loved about her. She was brave and good and would fight for what she believed in. But right now he didn't care how mad she got at him in the future. As long as she, and their baby, were safe now. No one knew yet how dangerous the situation was. Keep Gwen out of it, and maybe keep her from becoming a target.

Arthur picked his sword up from where he left it on the table and softly crept over to the door and opening it a crack slipped through. He shut the door behind him and then looped this sword sheath through his belt and hurried off towards the north hallway.

Lancelot, Merlin and he had gathered after dinner and made their plans for the evening. Arthur would stand guard near the royal chambers and Lancelot near the druids, as each would have an easier time explaining their presence in those locations should they be discovered. Merlin move throughout the castle, keeping an eye and ear out for anything and anyone that should not be out of bed.

Arthur ducked behind a pillar to avoid a patrol and then moved towards a hallway he had picked out earlier which was close most of the royal rooms but out of the way of a significant amount of the patrols. He would spend most of the night here, hidden in an alcove.

He got comfortable and then listened. Hours dragged by slowly. Occasionally he would hear the steady, even footsteps of the patrolling guards accompanied by the muted clanks of their armor but other than that the castle seemed still and quiet. The night air started to get to him; his fingers growing slightly stiff from the cold. Listening for the sound of any coming guards, Arthur rose to his feet and stretched, trying to shake off both the chilliness and his tiredness. He rubbed his neck and then shook his head, fighting back a yawn. He was just sitting back down again when he heard it: footsteps.

They were moving quickly but quietly as if the person was making them were trying to move quietly. They were definitely not the sounds of a guard.

Arthur stepped out of the alcove and listened. Determining the direction the sounds were coming from he hurried left. When he reached the end of the hallway he listened again. He still heard the footsteps; they were nearer, down the end of the next hall. He went after them. The hallway he was now in went down until it hit a wall and then turned left. After turning left it went down a short distance and then ended at Morgana's room. There was no other exit down that way except into her bedroom.

Arthur could still hear the footsteps, they had turned the corner. He reached the end of the hallway and turned left, excepting to see the person he had been following. The hallway was empty. For a brief moment he felt confused and then he saw something slipping out into the hallway from Morgana's room. It looked like smoke.

He ran forward pulled open the door.

It was almost smoke. But not quite. It was white and silvery and had a small inner glimmer. The room was full of it. Arthur could barely make out Morgana. She was collapsed on the floor at the side of her bed as if she had tried to get up.

""Morgana!" He yelled, but she remained motionless.

Arthur hurried into the room and made his way towards her. The smoky substance was surprisingly difficult to walk through. It was heavy and thick and it felt as if he were trying to walk through water. He reached Morgana's side but he could already feel something was wrong. His head was heavy, his vision was blurry and his breathing was labored and short. He grabbed Morgana's arms and started to pull her towards the door but he only made it about a foot before he fell to his knees.

He could barely breathe now. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't force his lungs to take a full breath. On his knees, one hand still holding Morgana's arm, he tried to crawl towards the door, dragging her along, but it was so far away. Whatever was in the air seemed to be getting thicker, or maybe his eyesight was going. His knees gave way, and he fell to the floor. He wasn't sure if he was breathing any more, his short gasps seemed to be unable to take in any air. He pulled Morgana forward another inch and then he stilled, unable to force his limbs to move. He tried to make out Morgana's face, as he felt himself lose consciousness. He could barely make her out through the white smoke and the shadows crowding around the corners of his eyesight. He tried to reach up a hand to feel her pulse but he couldn't move.

He was just on the verge of the darkness when he heard, as if from a long way off, someone shouting words. He couldn't understand the words, they sounded foreign and his head felt too heavy to figure them out or even to wonder who had spoken them. He looked at Morgana again, could he see her a little clearer now? There seemed to be less white between them, and seemed not to be losing consciousness and he seemed to be inhaling air again…

Suddenly there were hands around Morgana and she was being dragged away. Half a minute later, Arthur felt arms around him as he was dragged across the floor. And then he was out in the hallway and he was sucking in air in large gulps. Merlin was kneeling beside him and Morgana was stirring nearby.

"What…happened?" Arthur asked, between gulps of air.

"Magic," said Merlin grimly, "Someone tried to kill Morgana with it. That spell would have killed you both if I hadn't heard footsteps heading this way."

"Footsteps?" Arthur frowned.

Both Arthur and Merlin looked up. People were running towards them, and from the sound of them, they were guards.

"Oh no," said Merlin, rising to his feet. "Uther can't know about this. Not that it was magic…" He hurried into the bedroom, the white smoke now gone. He looked around urgently and then grabbed for Morgana's candle stick. With a few magic words it lit up and then he threw it on top of the bed. It hit the pillow and the cloth began to burn. "_Althestlack!_" He whispered and the flames shot up in huge billows. By the time the guards reached the room, the entire bed was alight, smoke pouring out.

Merlin waited until the guards had fully taken in the situation, before raising his hand, and muttering a few words, put out the fire.

The leader of the guards frowned towards Morgana and Arthur. Both were sitting up now, still gulping in lungful's of air and looking the worst for wear. "What's happened?" he asked.

"The Lady Morgana's candle started a fire. Arthur pulled her out in time but they both inhaled a lot of smoke."

The guard looked down at Morgana and Arthur doubtfully and then over at the tattered remains of the bed.

"Uther will be informed in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Father wait!" Arthur exclaimed, hurrying after Uther down the hall. "It was an accident!"

"So you claim," snapped Uther over his shoulder.

"Morgana is fine! The fire was no one's fault-"

"Then tell me," said Uther, stopping abruptly and turning on his son. "How is it you were able to pull Morgana from a fire that almost completely engulfed her bed but there's not a mark on her?"

"I got her out before the fire was that bad. I told you-"

"The guards told me about the state both you and she were in when they found you. How was there enough smoke already to nearly incapacitate you both, but the fire, which lit the same bed she was lying in, didn't hurt her? You three are lying to me! Morgana was attacked last night!"

"No!"

"I say yes! And I say it was magic! The druids arrive and then a day later my ward is attacked!"

"And what," said Arthur, "If she was? We don't know who is responsible. I swear there was a fire. And I believe the fire started from natural causes," he lied, "But even if there were an attack we can't blame it on the druids. Because we don't know who the intended victim would be. Morgana your ward…or Morgana the woman with magic. There are other people in this castle who aren't happy at the prospect of making peace with magic. So even if there were an attack…we don't know that magic is involved and we don't know what the motive would be."

Uther let out a grunt of frustration and started walking again.

"I beg of you," said Arthur, "Show some restraint!"

They reached the dining hall and entered.

The table was laid for breakfast but no one was seated. Everyone in the room, the druids, Uther's advisors, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin were standing around, looking tense an uneasy. Word had clearly spread of last night and Arthur could tell his father wasn't the only one not buying Merlin's and his story of events.

Uther stopped near Iseldir and looked at him coldly. "Well?"

Iseldir sighed resignedly and shook his head. "I give you my word, if there any foul play last night, we were not involved. I am committed to making this peace work and I beg you not to throw this opportunity away just because of an incident which was likely an accident."

"An accident? My ward could have died last night!"

"And it's our fault?" snapped Relveer. "Because nothings really changed despite all your grand lines. You will still, consistently blame magic for everything that goes wrong in Camelot!"

"Relveer, please," said Druid Northran.

"He is only waiting for an excuse to arrest us all. I vote we leave Camelot at once," said Relveer.

"No! You can't!" Merlin exclaimed, stepping forward.

"You would do wise to come with us Merlin," Relveer continued. "There will always be a place for you among the druids. My camp would be honored to offer you a home."

"No, wait," said Arthur, "My father isn't trying to pick a fight. He's concerned for Morgana's safety, aren't you?" He turned to Uther.

Uther remained in unyielding silence.

Relveer snorted. "Behold. Camelot's offer of peace," he sneered. "You blame us now at the first chance. And after this? What if something else were to happen. You're waiting for an excuse to blame us! We can't trust you and Camelot is nothing more than a trap waiting to kill us."

The druids were exchanging glances and Relveer's words seemed to be having an effect on Northran.

"That's not true!" insisted Arthur desperately.

"This peace is important for everyone," argued Merlin, "For Camelot and the druids, but also every man, woman and child who wants to see a better future."

"The fire was in my room!" said Morgana, "No matter what happened last night, I am on both sides here. Please, your majesty…magic was not to blame for the fire last night. You know this. And," she turned to the druids. "You can't leave. This is too important. I beg of you. You have my word you will be safe here in Camelot. Don't go. These negotiations _are_ in good faith."

"What does the Lady Guinevere say?" Everyone turned to look at the speaker, Elaine.

"What?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"We have heard your history," said Elaine calmly, ignoring all the stares. "You were the blacksmith's daughter and Uther had your father killed. Do you believe Uther is in good faith? And do you believe he deserves the chance to prove it?"

"Guinevere is very new to court," interrupted Uther, involuntarily glancing slightly reproachfully towards Arthur. "I think she would rather be left out of these political matters."

"No," said Gwen. "I want to answer the Lady Elaine's question…I believe every man deserves a chance to prove himself…my father was denied that chance. Countless people have been denied that chance. The chance to prove themselves good men and women. Denied it because they have magic and for too long that has been enough to see them convicted and executed. And what of magic? Those with magic have not been blameless. Provoked, hunted, slaughtered, magic has been used to attack Camelot. And innocent people, not Uther, have died in these attacks. Mistakes have been made on both sides. And now is the time to give second chances, now is the time to allow that we have made mistakes and show that those mistakes are not who we are. Just as my father's mistake was not who he was. I don't wish his fate on Uther. And neither would my father. He died because he wanted to create a better future for me. And now we can all create a better future for countless others. Whether I believe Uther acts in good faith or not is unimportant. Because I believe he deserves a chance to prove it."

As Guinevere finished speaking Uther looked at her with a mixed expression of gruding respect.

Elaine nodded. "Then we stay."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A quite, awkward breakfast was eaten, no one wishing to risk the uneasy truce that had been declared. Afterwards, once they had agreed to convene in the meeting room in a few minutes, Arthur found a moment to pull Gwen aside.

"That was amazing," he said, smiling at her. "You knew exactly what need to be said."

She returned his smile and then turned grave. "Tell me what's going on Arthur. I heard you leave last night, you happened to be on hand to save Morgana? What's really happening?"

Arthur opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but was interrupted before he had to decide.

"Guinevere," Lancelot had approached the two of them. "Thank you. I know tempers are running high. But you were able to bring so much calm and level headness to the situation. Camelot truly is lucky to have you." He beamed at her. Arthur felt himself looking too closely at Gwen's expression as she looked at Lancelot and listened to him. She smiled back at the man, and Arthur suddenly felt an impulse to separate the two of them. He grabbed Lancelot's arm and gestured towards a corner.

"I need to talk to you and Merlin for a moment."

"Arthur-" began Gwen. But Arthur either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her, as he pulled Lancelot away.

She crossed her arms in frustration. Something was going on and it annoyed her that Arthur wouldn't talk to her about it. She had a right to know. It was her business now as much as it was his, and if he couldn't see that, how could they ever expect Uther to?

Gwen was just thinking this, when Uther himself came over to her.

"Guinevere…"

"Your Majesty."

"I wanted to thanks you," Uther began, slowly and apparently with some difficulty. "I admit I was not thinking clearly. You saved the situation very…_diplomatically_. I realize…the mention of your father must have difficult. I want to thank you for setting aside your personal feelings for an important cause."

"Everything I said, I meant," said Gwen.

Uther nodded. "Perhaps you have a gift then, that many do not of truly being able to separate the past from the future…I would appreciate if you would join us in the discussions with the druid."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"They clearly respect you. And they may very well trust you more as you are no Camelot nobility…of course you are now," he added hastily. "But you are not associated with Camelot's long-standing position against magic. I think you presence at the negotiations may help."

"I would be honored."

* * *

In the corner Arthur glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening and then turned back to Merlin and Lancelot.

"I've been thinking about last night," he said, speaking quietly, "Something doesn't add up. Merlin, you said you head footsteps and that's how you came to Morgana's room when you did?"

"That's right."

"Where in the castle were you when you heard them?"

"Near the armory."

"I came to Morgana's room when I did because I also heard footsteps," said Arthur, "And given both our locations and that you arrived at her room after I did…the footsteps couldn't have belonged to the same people. Also I allowed them down the hall, directly to Morgana's room. Whoever made the footsteps I heard had to have been down that way. There's no other path they could have taken and they were definitely down her hallway and into her room was definitely the only way they could have gone. But there was nobody but Morgana in there. So who made the noise? Besides I was _right_ behind whoever it was, they didn't have time to cast that spell before I got there. It doesn't add up."

Merlin mulled over this for a minute. "Maybe the footsteps we heard weren't real? Maybe someone used magic to make the noise?"

"They can do that?"

"Sure, I've done it loads of times," shrugged Merlin. "Easiest way to get past sentries."

"I'm going to need to rehaul our guards' protocol aren't I?"

"The question is," said Merlin, ignoring Arthur, "Why would someone attack Morgana…and then make sure we got there in time to save her?"

"How do we know it was the same person?" asked Arthur.

"Well if it was someone else they could have just saved her themselves."

"Maybe," suggested Lancelot thoughtfully, "The purpose of the attack was never to killer her. Only to make it _look_ like someone had tried. They didn't want her dead, they wanted Uther angry. What better way to do that then go after Morgana?"

"But why would anyone want to sabotage these talks?" demanded Arthur. "They are in everyone's best interests especially the druids."

"Uther has made a lot of enemies. There are undoubtedly people willing to sacrifice peace rather than forgive him. It is possible a druid here present is one of them," said Lancelot gravely.

"People are heading for the meeting room," said Merlin, "We should go."

The three men nodded to each other and parted away.

* * *

Lancelot was waylaid at the door by Elaine. She gestured at him to wait and the two stood back as the room emptied out. Alone, she smiled at him.

"We can be a minute late. Lancelot…" She moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder; it felt warm and comforting. "I've hardly seen you since we arrived. Is everything alright?"

"We've been very busy. The negotiations…"

"But even in the evenings or during breaks you seem to be constantly with Arthur and Merlin."

"They're friends. Merlin and I grew close when I was last in Camelot. He tried to help me become a knight…and I have nothing but the upmost respect for Arthur."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

She leaned her head to one side and studied him intently. "You've seemed worried. I'm concerned."

"You don't have to be."

"You know you can come to me about anything?"

"Yes…I do know…" Inwardly Lancelot felt a stab of pain as he forced himself to lie.

"Because I love you…very much…" She leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Wrapping his arms around her Lancelot breathed in the scent of honey and pine tree which seemed uniquely Elaine…it felt like home and safety…

* * *

Taking his seat at the meeting table Arthur prepared himself for a rough day. He was surprised, but pleased, to see his father lead Gwen into the room and pull a chair out for her at the table. She glanced toward him and smiled nervously. Arthur beamed back.

As the last stragglers entered the room, Lancelot and Elaine last of all, and the people settled down to begin, a troubling thought crossed him mind. What if the purpose of the attack last night had been more than just to anger Uther. Merlin and himself and been distracted. Several guards had been distracted.

What if it had also been a diversion?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

In a hastily made up room, to be used until all evidence of the fire damage was removed from her other, Morgana tossed, in fitful sleep, as night fell over the castle. Flashes burst across her dreams, flashes which even asleep, terrified her. War, blood, fire, pain, death.

A dragon's jaw opened wide, breathing fire.

Men marching across plains. Balls of fire shooting across the walls of Camelot, homes catching alight.

The castle towers shattering.

Herself, running through the corridors, looking, looking…what was she looking for? A knight approached, a bloody sword raised at her…

Guinevere crying over a small heap on the floor…

Uther, his face twisted with rage.

Lancelot…blood pouring from a chest wound.

Herself again, she looked older, tired, bitter…a young man was standing beside her…

There didn't seem to be an order to the images, as they flashed one after another…and then for one long moment one image held clear:

Two people, one she knew instantly as the Druid Relveer, the other however was shrouded in a cloak. The hidden one was holding an orb. It was milky white. In a soft whisper the figure spoke.

"The immortal one shall take his rightful place…even if we must rip through time to claim his true self…"

A flash light, two people hurdled through something more than space—

-and Morgana woke up with a jolt, shaking violently.

* * *

"Morgana my dear, what is it?" Gaius asked, looking at surprise at the woman standing out in the cold night air in front of his doorway.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour Gaius, but I need to see Merlin at once."

"Come in." Gaius stepped aside and Morgana entered. "I'll fetch him for you." He disappeared up the stairs, leaving Morgana alone for a minute. She sunk down onto a bench. Part of her wondered if she had made a mistake coming here at this hour, surely it could have waited till the morning…

But the images were too fresh in her mind. And they weren't nightmares. She didn't know what they were. The truth, the future, a possibility…whatever they were, they had been ugly. She needed to want someone, she needed help…

She heard footsteps and in a second Gaius appeared, followed by a bleary eyed Merlin.

"Morgana," Merlin yawned. "What's wrong?"

"I-…I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?" asked Gaius frowning.

"Those nightmares again…only Gaius I don't think they're just nightmares."

"No," Gaius agreed. "I don't think so either. What did you dream of?"

"It's hard to say. It all went by so fast. War and blood. I saw that. Pain. But there was this one image…it felt near, immediate. It was Relveer, and there was someone else with him. They had this…orb, and they said some immortal one would take his rightful place and they'd rip through time to do it…I didn't understand but…it scared me Gaius."

"Relveer the druid that's here now?" asked Merlin.

"Yes…what is it Merlin? Why are you looking like that?"

"Someone tried to attack you last night."

"I know."

"And someone tried to poison the food on the first night the druids arrived."

"What?!"

"We've been trying to figure out who's been trying to sabotage these meetings. It looks like we finally know."

"But he wasn't alone in my dream."

"So someone's working with him," said Merlin grimly. "We have to find out who."

"I think we should consult the druids," said Gaius.

"What?" Merlin asked shocked. "They're the ones we trying to investigate we can't go up and ask them which of them is working with Relveer, they could all be in on it."

"I would trust Iseldir with my life," said Gaius gravely. "I know him and his reason for being here are no other than those of peace. I trust him and he will listen to us and will try and help. And I fear we are running out of time."

Merlin and Morgana exchanged glances, and then Merlin nodded. "Alright. But Arthur and Lancelot have to be told."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Merlin I don't know that this is such a good idea," warned Arthur.

"We can trust Iseldir," said Lancelot, "I know it."

"Yes, well you said we could trust all the druids, so somehow I'm not putting much stock in that," Arthur snapped back.

Lancelot stopped and held out a hand to halt Arthur as well. "Is there something wrong? You've seemed angry at me since yesterday."

"I'm just wondering if you know a little bit more about druids then you're letting on."

Lancelot stiffened and his jaw set. He opened his mouth to respond by Merlin cut in.

"Arthur don't be a prat."

Arthur shot both of the other two men a glare but did not respond. They started walking again down the castle hallway. They stopped in front of a door and Merlin knocked.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside.

Merlin pulled open the door and three entered.

Iseldir was seated at a desk, writing. He looked up in surprise at the three of them.

"Lancelot, Merlin, your highness," he greeted each of them and rose to his feet, gesturing for them to take seats on long, low sofa at one side of the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid it's not a pleasure," said Arthur gravely, "There's something very bad going on."

Iseldir sat down across from them and looked questioningly.

"Someone did attack Morgana the other night," explained Merlin gravely. "And they used magic to do it."

Iseldir leaned back with a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I was afraid as much…" he shook his head. "The story of the fire seemed…_off_."

"If magic is involved…" said Merlin hesitantly.

"Yes of course. You think it's a druid. Quite reasonable."

"We suspect Relveer," said Merlin, "But we don't think he's working alone."

"No. He wouldn't be. He's not the type."

"What do you know about Relveer, Northran and Elaine?" asked Arthur.

Lancelot frowned and looked down at the floor as the question was asked.

"And what about me?" asked Iseldir smiling. "Am I not a suspect?"

"Gaius has vouched for you," shrugged Merlin. "I trust his opinion."

Iseldir nodded his head slightly. "Thank you…well as for those three…" he crossed his arms and looked thoughtful. "Between the four of us we each represent a majority of the druids. Relveer is leader of a large group from the east. I am not overly surprised if he were working against these talks. Other than the group of I am associated with, the eastern druids were hit the hardest by Uther's purge of magic. Northran comes from the south. There is a very strong connection there between the common people and the druids…they protect each other, so Uther's men had a much harder time ferreting them out. Elaine…well she comes from very far up North. Technically Shalott falls outside of Uther's control. It's hope in the mountains where the snow is only melted a few months of the year. As Uther's war against magic did not really reach as far as Shalott it has often been viewed as a kind of…refuge for druids. Elaine is highly respected as its leader. Hers is a very different kind of position then the other two, and myself, have. We are as close to leaders as our camps have. But Elaine is a true leader. A true ruler."

"Why did she come down from Shalott?" asked Lancelot, speaking for the first time since they had entered.

"I am not entirely sure," said Iseldir frowning. "And it has troubled me. There's something moving throughout the druids, a movement…" He glanced at Merlin and fell silent abruptly.

"What is it?" asked Arthur. "What aren't you saying?"

"This peace Uther is offering, not everyone wants it. Partly because there is a lot of anger, some do not believe Uther should be forgiven, some that he cannot be trusted. But there is a third group, a far more dangerous group. They believe it is time for the Pendragon reign to come to an end, they believe there is prophecy that a new ruler should rise up and lead the magic into a new age, an age in which I fear will be dark and grave…and age of persecution. This time however magic will be the persecutor."

"Is there a prophecy?" asked Merlin his voice troubled.

Iseldir shrugged. "It depends how you interrupt the old texts. I believe in a better future."

"So the people who believe this, they're what?" asked Arthur. "Looking for a new ruler?"

"Oh they've already found him…it's Emrys."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What? Me?" Merlin asked, his jaw dropping open.

"Merlin? They want Merlin to lead?" asked Arthur.

"Not entirely," said Iseldir. "I'm afraid it's slightly more complicated than that. They want Emrys."

"I thought Merlin was Emrys? And why do you have two names anyways?" demanded Arthur, looking at Merlin. "It's just confusing."

"Do you know what Emrys means?" asked Iseldir.

"Err…Merlin?"

"It means Immortal. The druids that follow the Cult of Emrys believe that Emrys has always lived and always will live. They believe the power he holds is so great, so old and so powerful that it can never die. That it returns him again and again. Each time death claims him he is simply born again. They do tend to be unhappy with Merlin, because they feel he should strike down the Pendragons."

"I've always thought your problem Merlin was you don't do enough striking down," commented Arthur dryly.

"But they can't have Merlin without Emrys," argued Lancelot. "It's the same person."

"The Cult's beliefs are very complicated, they see Merlin and Emrys as one set separate. They believe Merlin has been corrupted by Camelot and the Pendragons," said Iseldir, with a heavy sigh. "They are very fanatical. The cult has been growing since Merlin arrived here and I have feared for some time they might attempt something rash."

"Immortal," said Merlin thoughtfully. "Mor-…someone overheard something. Somebody saying something about the immortal one."

"What exactly did they say?" asked Iseldir, leaning forward intently.

Merlin shrugged. "Something about the immortal one and ripping through time-"

Iseldir rose abruptly to his feet and began to pace. "Impossible…" he muttered.

"What? What is it?" asked Arthur.

"It is possible…they could feel the time is now for Emrys to take control but they doubt Merlin's commitment."

"Well at least they got one thing right," muttered Merlin.

"They believe Emrys has lived before and will live again…they could hope to replace Merlin with a previous or even a future incarnation…but it's impossible. The only way they could do that…"

"Why is there always at least one way," sighed Arthur.

"It's not really a way. It's impossible. And the magic involved…a soul must be sacrificed."

"A soul?" Lancelot frowned.

"Yes. Not a life. Someone doesn't just die, their very soul is destroyed forever. No after life. No hell of heaven. No reincarnation. Whatever your beliefs for after death…it doesn't happen. Their soul is wiped away. And it must be willing."

"Who would do something like that?" asked Merlin.

"Fanatics," said Arthur gravely. "Someone who so completely believes in one path, one future, they live and breathe their cause."

"But even so…you were need very powerful magic, plus an Orb of B'a," said Iseldir.

"And orb? Something was mentioned about an orb," said Merlin.

"What?" Iseldir looked at Merlin, fear entering his eyes. "Where?"

Merlin shrugged. "They weren't sure."

"It's impossible…none of the druids could have brought one into the castle. I took precautions before we arrived. I ensured none of them, including myself as I ensured my belongings were searched by others as well, brought anything dangerous with them."

"What if they snuck it in afterwards?" asked Arthur. "What if they used a distraction?"

"Morgana's attack…" supplied Lancelot, a look of dawning comprehension on his face.

"If this is true," said Iseldir, his voice low and grave, "Then we are all in danger, but especially Merlin. I fear gravely for him. I do not hold the same beliefs as the cult, and my interruption of the prophecies are far different. If they attempt to tear through time to bring to the present something, which as I believe, does not exist in the form they believe…I do not know what the results might be. Any magic that effects time must be treated with the upmost caution and care. The fact the cult would even attempt this…shows they are truly reckless."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Silence descended on the room as Iseldir's words sunk in. A full minute passed and then Arthur rose to his feet.

"If things are that grave then we can afford delay," he announced. "We have to confront Relveer."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Lancelot.

"I don't see that we have another choice. If they have brought the orb into the castle they could attempt to use it at any time. We need to act now."

"I agree with Arthur," said Iseldir. "Besides, how much longer can you keep with from Uther? Soon he's going to learn what is going on, and I fear the price will be the alliance."

* * *

Arthur knocked on Relveer's door.

"Come in!"

Glancing at Lancelot and Merlin, he nodded and the three entered the room.

"Your highness," Relveer, looked up from his desk in surprise. "I was just about to come down. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Actually, I'm afraid it isn't."

"Excuse me?"

"Merlin."

Merlin raised his hand. Relveer rose to his feet raising his own to counter, but he was to slow. He flew back against the fall as Arthur leapt forward drawing his sword. He grabbed the druid by his collar and held the sword up to his neck.

"I'm going to ask you once," said Arthur, his voice low and dangerous. "Who are you working with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said desperately, "Lancelot! Help me!"

"I need you to answer Arthur's question," said Lancelot calmly. But there was something in his voice and as Merlin glanced towards him, he noticed that Lancelot seemed upset by Arthur's intended threat.

"I'm not working with anyone! I'm just here for peace," said Relveer desperately one hand desperately clutching Arthur's, trying to push the sword a few centimeters farther from his own neck.

"Peace? You call trying to poison people, attack the Lady Morgana, smuggling in an Orb B'a, working for peace?" demanded Arthur. "There is only one way this Kingdom will ever have peace and that is through uniting!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Relveer was trembling violently. "I haven't done anything!"

"There's no point in lying," said Arthur, is voice dangerous. "We already know."

"No! I promise you!"

"Relveer," said Lancelot, stepping closer, trying to moderate his voice to something more reasonable and friendly then Arthur's. "I understand you're probably angry after everything your people have been through. It's understandable if you don't want forgive Uther."

There was a silence as Relveer looked around the room in desperation.

"Relveer," pressed Lancelot.

"Alright, yes," the druid, said desperately, "I can't forgive Uther! How could anyone expect me to? He killed my wife! You didn't know that did you?" he snapped at Arthur. "And you don't care anymore then he does. You just want to sweep it all under the rug and forget what Camelot has done. But you didn't have to watch the woman you love burn in front of your very eyes. Could you ever forgive him if he tied the Lady Guinevere to a stake?"

Arthur lowered his sword slightly and stepped back.

"What about all the other people that will burn if there's no peace?" asked Merlin quietly.

"I know! I know all that! That's why I agreed to come! That's why I was talked into this. I'm here to save other people's wives and children and husbands. But I will never forgive Uther."

"But if you sabotage the talks those people will die," pressed Arthur.

"I haven't sabotaged anything," snapped Relveer. "I have pressed harder than the druids, have pressed for extreme caution and have been unwilling to trust Uther, but that is prudent! That is not sabotaging."

"What would you call the attack on Morgana, if that's not sabotage?" Arthur demanded.

"I told you I didn't attack her. I haven't used magic once since arriving in Camelot," insisted Relveer.

"We know you have," said Merlin. "We know you're working with someone else to prevent these talks from being a success and we believe you're both members of the Cult of Emrys."

"The Cult of Emrys?" Relveer blinked and then shook his head. "Never! I have been a strong voice against the cult. Any members I have found among my camps I have thrown out. They are dangerous fanatics."

"We know-"

"I don't know where you get your information but it's wrong!" insisted Relveer. "I repeat again I have not used magic since coming here!"

* * *

_AN: I apologize for not updating quite as frequently as I should. Between working on my online serial novel and just a lot of unsettledness going on in my life at the moment I haven't been quite as good about it as I was for my last story._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Arthur," Merlin pointed out, "The morning meetings are about to start. People will come looking for us. We can't be found up here threatening Relveer of sabotage. It will look paranoid and exactly what the druids are expecting."

"Right," said Arthur, "We're running out of time. We've started a search that if it's exposed will play right into the hands of whoever is trying to destroy the talks. But at the same time if we don't search they'll succeed. Alright, here's what we're going to do, Merlin, can you bind Relveer so he can't escape with magic?"

Merlin nodded. "I think so."

"Alright." Arthur turned to Relveer. "If what you're saying is true. If your only goal in coming here is for peace then you will have no objection to us taking a few precautions for a couple of hours. We can't keep you locked up long without questions being asked by the other druids so you know this is only temporary."

"And if I say no?" Relveer asked.

"We do it anyways," admitted Arthur a little sheepishly.

Relveer let out a snort of annoyance and then sighed. "I literally have no choice so I might as well corporate. I trust this will be seen the light it deserves, that of an act of good faith."

He moved to a chair and sat down. Merlin raised his hand, muttered a few words, and bindings seemingly made of pure light appeared, wrapping themselves around Relveer's wrists and ankles, tying him to the chair.

"I don't like this," said Lancelot.

"I promise, only a few hours," repeated Arthur. He then picked up a cloth from the side table and gagged Revleer. "I'm sorry," he said to the druid. "But I have to."

The three then exited, shutting the door behind them.

"Alright," Arthur said, turning to Merlin and Lancelot. "We have limited time. Merlin and I have to appear at the talks but Lancelot you should be able to not attend without drawing too much notice. Merlin and I will go downstairs. You stay up here and search the druid's rooms. _All_ of the druid rooms, including Relveer and Elaine's."

Lancelot nodded. "I will."

"Search for the Orb, and barring that, anything else that might incriminate anyone."

"Relveer seemed to be telling the truth," said Merlin. "Do you think maybe he really isn't involved?"

"I don't know. I don't see how he couldn't. Morgana's dreams…but then how accurate are they? We don't know. We have Gaius' word he believes her to be a powerful seer but he could be wrong. She could be wrong. I just don't know. And we'll need more then dreams to prove guilt to everyone's satisfaction . Because it does need to be everyone. When we come forward with what we know, it's not my father we need to convince. It's the druids."

* * *

"Arthur," Uther looked up, as Arthur and Merlin entered. "I was just about to send for you. You're late."

"Is everything well?" asked Iseldir pointedly, standing beside the king.

"Yes. Lancelot merely waylaid us with a message from Relveer. Something he ate last night did not agree with him and he requested he be excused until this afternoon."

"Should I go up and check on him?" asked Elaine, questioningly.

"No," said Arthur, "I'm sure everything's fine. Besides, Lancelot is with him."

Elaine nodded and stepped away.

Northran looked troubled and not entirely happy with the news of the illness but did not comment.

"Well, shall we begin the meeting?" said Uther. He gestured towards the grand table. People made their way over and began to take their seats. As his advisor Mathis passed him on his way to sit however, Uther reached out a hand and pulled him to a stop. Lowering his voice Uther whispered, "I want you to go check on the druid and that..._pretend_ knight. There's something not right going on."

Mathis nodded. As Uther made his way to the head of the table, Mathis slipped out, unnoticed.

Mathis hurried along the hallway. He also wondered at Relveer not appearing. Relveer who had been arguing every step of the way during the talks, Relveer who seem the most suspicious of every gesture and offer the king made. Mathis would have thought had Relveer been sick he would immediately been crying poison through the whole castle.

Prince Arthur had been the one to deliver the message but then…well Arthur hadn't been the same ever since the spell which had affected people's memories of him. He had married that servant girl for one and expected people to treat her like a princess. It was he who had pushed his father into this attempt at mending bridges with the sorcerers. But Arthur hadn't seen the dark times. He didn't understand what magic was capable of. The Prince was…_young._ That was the real problem. He had been raised to lead men, fight enemies and follow in his father's footsteps. In many ways he was very mature and capable. Mathis had never seen a finer swordsman. But at the end of the day he was still a very young man. He had been raised to believe he was already capable of making weighty decisions, but he really wasn't. And Mathis feared Camelot would pay the price. Wizards, druids and witches could wreak destruction like no other. Arthur was just too young to understand…

Mathis reached the hallway all the druids' bedrooms were on and he slowed down. Something told him to be cautious. He made his way slowly along the hall towards the chamber he had remembered had been allocated to Relveer. He reached the door and knocked on it.

There was no response.

He knocked again louder.

Still no response.

Cautiously he opened the door and stepped in.

He was shocked to see Relveer, bound to a chair by apparently bands of blue light. Relveer looked at him and looked a bit dumbfounded as if he didn't know how to react. Mathis could understand that. He didn't know either.

He wouldn't been surprised to find Relveer really sick. He wouldn't have been surprised to find Relveer wasn't there and was elsewhere in the castle up to nefarious purpose. But finding Relveer apparently a victim…instantly his diplomatic instincts kicked in. Peace with the druids should never have been attempted. But now that it was, if things went badly, Mathis was very concerned what the results would be.

"I'm so sorry," he rushed forward, and quickly began untying the gag, "I can't imagine how this happened. I assure you whatever occurred the king had no knowledge…" he removed the gag and then bent to the blue bindings but stopped, somewhat unsure how to proceed.

"It's alright," said Relveer. "I have been thinking. I understand what the prince felt it necessary-"

"The prince? I don't believe he would do this!" declared Mathis, straightening, immediately on his guard. Was this a ruse? A ploy to frame Arthur, and put Camelot on the defensive, forcing Uther into major concessions?

"It will be alright as long as Uther doesn't find out," said Relveer. "Not right away."

Mathis was backing up, frowning, something was very wrong here. And every instinct in him screamed that Relveer was not to be trusted.

"I'm going to get help," he said slowly, "I can't get you out of there without it."

"No," said Relveer earnestly. "Please don't-"

But Mathis had turned and was out the door. He was running down the hallway. He needed to report to Uther. He needed to warn them that the druids were up to something-

He passed one of the druid's rooms, not really noticing that the doorway was open. He was a foot past it when he felt a blinding pain in his chest. He looked down, stunned. A sword was sticking out of him. He blinked, looking down as the blood began to soak his clothes. The sword slid back out of him and he fell to the ground.

He knew, with the knowledge of a man who had fought in many battles and had taken many wounds, that this was it. That he was dying and it wouldn't be long. With his last effort he rolled himself over and looked up.

Standing over him, blood dipped sword in hand, was Lancelot.

Mathis felt confused…he didn't understand…and then he died.

Lancelot stared, unseeingly down at the body, his expression a mix between confusion and loss, his gaze unfocused. Automatically he slid the sword back into its sheath. And then, unblinkingly he stepped over the body and headed down the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

As the day wore on towards noon Uther kept looking at the doorway more and more frequently and his attention frequently wondered from the talks. Arthur thought his father seemed to be waiting for something. At some point Lancelot came in and took a seat beside Elaine. Arthur caught his eye but the man just gazed back at him, an oddly confused expression on his face.

The commotion started as running footsteps and the vague sound of shouting in the distance. At first not everyone at the table heard it. Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances. But the footsteps were coming nearer. Uther had heard them now. And then a castle guard together with Sir Leon ran into the room. Leon crossed quickly towards Uther and bending down whispered something into his ear.

Uther's expression turned to one of complete rage. He looked towards Iseldir his expression one of sheer fury. He rose to his feet and opened his mouth to speak but Arthur jumped to his feet hurriedly and asked,

"Leon? What's happened?"

Leon glanced towards Uther and seemed to realize the importance of giving the king some time to compose himself before he spoke so he answer hurriedly,

"Mathis has been found murdered. And the Druid Relveer has been found in his chambers, bound to a chair…apparently with the use of magic."

"What?" Iseldir was now also standing to his feet. He half glanced towards Merlin as if seeking an explanation from him.

"Mathis is dead?" Arthur blinked in surprise. "How?"

"It looks like he was stabbed."

"Stabbed?" Lancelot said. He ran a hand across his face. "Why would someone…why kill Mathis…"

Elaine took Lancelot's hand and look over towards Uther, raising her chin proudly. "No druid would kill your advisor. We are all here to seek peace and reconciliation. I would ask why one of ours has been found a prisoner, tied to a chair."

"With magic," said Uther icily. "It is clear that is one of your kind's doing. Not ours."

"Our kind?" snapped Northran.

"Since you have arrived here, Morgana has been attacked and my advisor is dead. You call that good faith?" demanded Uther.

"Something may be going on," conceded Isledir. "But that does not mean that what we are trying to accomplish here is any less-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed.

Uther looked towards Arthur and took a deep steadying breath. "Go back to your rooms we shall discuss this in the morning. If we continue to discuss this now…"

The threat was obvious.

* * *

Uther standing on the castle wall as Arthur approached him. Dusk was falling and the sound drifted up from town of shops closing and people returning home. Smoke was starting to climb up out of chimneys and down below in the court yard Arthur could see Gaius crossing over towards his chambers. Arthur opened his mouth but Uther stopped him.

"I know what you're going to say," said Uther. He turned around and looked at Arthur. His face was tired and sad. "I know…Arthur…" He held up his hand as if he wanted to grasp Athur's and then thinking better of it, lowered it again. "I prey to every power of good that you never look back in at your life and regret it all."

"Father…"

"Your mother was a beautiful woman."

Arthur blinked in surprise. He had rarely heard his father speak of her.

"She had the most beautiful golden hair," continued Uther, looking off in the distance. "Her eyes were sea blue. The blue of a dark stormy sea. I loved her with all my heart….and I lost her. Magic took her from me…but it wasn't alone. I took her from me. I wish…I don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't."

"Haven't I already? It hasn't been….we haven't been the same for months Arthur…it hasn't been the same…" Uther shook his head and turned away. "Please just...please leave."

Arthur turned, and hating himself for it but not knowing what else to do, walked away.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Northran who had been sitting in his chair, waiting, looked up expectantly as the door opened and a figure entered.

The visitor nodded towards him. "Are you ready?" it asked.

"Yes," said Northran, standing to his feet. "I am prepared."

"Good."

"There is only…only one thing. You will look after my people will you not? Without me to guide them…there will be no natural leader. But they will look up and follow you."

The figure nodded.

"Good. Then I'm ready."

"Then it's time. Uther's hatred for magic has been stirred again and his suspicions are far reaching. Any attack now will be seen by him as coming from all magic. It is time. It is time for the true Emrys to be summoned."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Arthur…"

Arthur tried to ignore Gwen is belted on his sword, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Arthur," she repeated, this time standing up and coming across the room towards him. "What's going on?"

He took one step towards the door but before he could get further she had laid a hand on his arm. "Arthur, you have to talk to me."

He looked towards her and then he let out a long sigh. "I need to go patrol the castle corridors tonight."

"What's going on Arthur? I know you haven't been telling me everything. Who killed Mathis?"

"I don't know. But I mean to find out tonight."

"Arthur I can help you."

"No. Gwen please for once will you just stay out of something when I ask you too? I don't know what's going to happen tonight. I don't even know who we're looking for. I need you to be safe."

Suddenly there was knock on the door and Morgana slipped into the bedroom.

"Arthur." She looked scared. She came over towards him. "I…I'm worried. I have a terrible feeling. Please whatever you're going to do tonight Arthur, don't. Don't look for Mathis' killer, don't look for anything. Stay in your room."

"What is it?" asked Gwen alarmed.

"I don't know," Morgana shook her head. "I can't explain it. But I have this feeling something terrible is going to happen. Please, promise me Arthur…"

"I can't."

"But-" Gwen began but Arthur cut her off.

"Merlin could be in danger. Someone believes they can bring through time a past version of Merlin…it's complicated, something to do with the name the druids have for him 'Emrys'. But Iseldir doesn't think it'll work. I'm not sure what's going to happen but there will be a lot of magic, _dark_ magic, directed at Merlin and I don't know what's going to happen when the intended results don't work, but I don't intend to find out. Merlin is my friend, but more than that I have slowly come to realize that Camelot owes him everything. I will do whatever is in my power to defend and protect him."

Gwen nodded and then hugged him. "Please be safe."

Arthur nodded. He turned to Morgana. "Could you stay with Gwen tonight?"

Morgana nodded.

"And Gwen please, please promise me, just once, you'll stay put?"

Gwen sighed, clearly not happy about it, but she too nodded.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot convened in an empty chamber to discuss their plans for the night and go over the events from earlier.

"Did you find anything when you searched the rooms?" Merlin asked Lancelot.

"No," Lancelot shook his head. "I didn't."

"Did you hear anything or see anything?" pressed Arthur. "Mathis murder must have happened when you were nearby."

"No," Lancelot said again. "I didn't." His voice was a bit dull and lifeless and Merlin looked at him questioningly but he was distracted a moment later by Arthur.

"What about Relveer. Is it possible he could have gotten out of the bindings and then tied himself back up afterwards?"

"I don't think so," said Merlin slowly. "And then there is also the question of why it looked like Mathis was stabbed. If it was one of the druids wouldn't they have used magic?"

"Covering their tracks?' suggested Lancelot.

"But they clearly want Uther to suspect magic. They want to sabotage the talks," countered Arthur.

"But not be executed while they're at it," said Merlin.

"We'll get out answers once we catch whose doing this," said Arthur decisively. "We need answers tonight."

"How are we going to get them?" asked Lancelot. His voice was dull and empty. Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances and looked at Lancelot curiously.

"Well," said Arthur, "We're going back to the druid's rooms. And we going to check each of them and see who isn't there."

"Why do you think someone won't be there?" asked Merlin at the same time Lancelot blurted out,

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Arthur frowned again at Lancelot but ignored him and turned to Merlin. "I don't. But Morgana came to see me. She thinks something bad is happening tonight. Also whoever it is may well have heard from Relveer, either as an accomplish or simply as friend complaining or warning about or treatment of him, about our accusations. They probably know now that what we suspect. They know they're running out of time…and they know Uther is at the breaking point of his tolerance.."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The three men slipped quietly down the hallway towards the druids' rooms. The first door they stopped at was Iseldir's. Quietly opening the door, they looked in. Sleeping in the bed they could see the old man. They shut the door and moved onto the second one. Again they opened it. It was Relveer's room. The man was awake, but his back turned as he bent over a desk writing. They withdrew and moved onto the third door. Arthur grasped the handle and pushed. Then he opened it even wider. The room was empty.

"This is Northran's room," said Arthur.

"We have to find him," said Merlin.

"Where would he be?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. We have to do something…"

"We'll make a sweep," said Arthur decidedly. "We go past father's room and Gwen and my room. Morgana's there. Make sure Northran isn't targeting any of them."

"Right," said Merlin. "If he's not any of those places I think I might have an idea how to find him."

The three hurried off.

They got as near to Uther's chambers as they dared without being spotted by the guards. For several moments they each stood, straining their ears for any sound of disturbance. And then they heard Uther; he was talking energetically to someone.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. Things had changed so much between him and his father. He remembered suddenly the dinners they used to have together. They _had_ been able to talk at one point…now…it was different. And for the first time, he realized there was a part of him that missed Uther.

He pushed the thought out of his head. There would be time to think about it later. Now they needed to find Northran.

They went next to Arthur's room. They could hear the soft murmur of Gwen and Morgana's voices within and Arthur felt another weight lift off his shoulders. They were safe for now.

The three men retreated to an empty chamber and once again conferred.

Arthur glanced towards Lancelot and frowned. The man was gripping his sword hilt tightly and seemed to be staring intently forward past Merlin's shoulder. Arthur followed his gaze but could see nothing. "Lancelot, is there something wrong?"

With obvious effort Lancelot dragged his gaze towards Arthur and shook his head.

"I think I have an idea," said Merlin. "Lancelot didn't find the orb of B'a when he searched the rooms, which means it's either hidden somewhere or Northran has it on him. I've been reading about orb's of B'a. They are created out of pure magic. They're extremely powerful. We believe someone wants to use it to pull a previous Emrys through time? Well from what I can gather it could be done, assuming of course there is a previous Emrys."

"Multiple Merlin's, what a thought," said Arthur with a grin.

Merlin shot him a look but ignored him. "A spell like that, isn't simple and can't be done quickly. It would take a lot of time. You heard what Iseldir said. What a spell like that would require. Taking someone's soul. It's complex, it's dark, it's very powerful. If Northran is attempting the spell now, like we think he might be, he'll need some place relatively remote in the castle. Some place with fewer guards. We go through those areas first. And believe me, finding someone sneaking around this castle using magic? I have a bit of experience with that."

* * *

Lancelot and Arthur followed Merlin. They headed first to several empty chambers and then Merlin led them towards the hallway that ran past the kitchens, now eerily quiet at night. They checked each room they past and each hallway.

Arthur had to hand it to Merlin; he certainly did seem to know the less populated areas of the castle. He made a note to himself, after this was over he was going to sit Merlin down and help him improve the security in the castle.

They seemed to be working their way down through the castle. And Arthur was surprised, following Merlin how seldom they had to duck out of sight of the guards.

They reached a long windowless corridor when Merlin suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"I feel…something," Merlin shivered. "I think we might be close." He moved forward more carefully now.

The hallway was in near darkness, only a handful of torches in brackets on the walls lighting the way.

And then they heard it. A soft murmur of words, words Arthur couldn't make out. Words which sounded foreign and strange. And just as they reached his ear Merlin tripped and fell. He rolled over abruptly, alarm clearly written in his face and took a moment for Arthur to fully understand what had happened.

A body lay in the hallway, hidden in the shadows.

Arthur grabbed a torch off the wall and bent, bringing it closer to the lifeless form.

"Northran…" he whispered. "I don't understand…"

"Look at him…" said Merlin.

There was something…different about the dead body, Arthur realized as he looked at it. He had seen many in his life but this one…this one was different. Of course a corpse seemed lifeless but somehow this one seemed even more so. It looked empty, as if it had never been filled. But of course it had been…it was once a living breathing man…

"Oh," said Merlin softly.

"What?" Arthur looked up.

"Iseldir said the spell needed a soul. A willing soul. Northran gave it."

"To whom?" asked Arthur in a whisper. He glanced down the hallway, he could still hear the words being mumbled some distance away.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something and then his eyes opened wide in horror. "Look out!" he yelled.

Instinctively Arthur rolled away and felt a whiz of wind as steel missed him by inches. He jumped to his feet, drawing his sword as he turned. But all he saw was Lancelot his own sword drawn. And then Lancelot was coming at him.

Surprised, Arthur almost didn't block the attack quickly enough.

"Lancelot!" Merlin shouted, "What are you doing?"

Lancelot didn't respond, he pressed his attack forcing Arthur back against the wall.

"Traitor," muttered Arthur.

"You will not stop it," said Lancelot. His sword met Arthur's and for a second, their faces inches apart, the two stood, pushing against each other, each trying to force the other to give. Beads of sweat glistened on Lancelot's forehead and his eyes appeared feverish.

Arthur, with a huge burst of energy, pushed Lancelot away and then lunged forward.

Lancelot had been pushed back towards the body and he stumbled over it, losing his balance. He fell to the ground and lost his sword. He reached out to grab it, but Arthur was in front of him, sword to the man's throat. Lancelot stilled.

"Wait, Arthur!" yelled Merlin, jumping to his feet and laying a hand on Arthur's arm. "Look at him. Something's not right."

"Of course something's not right Merlin. The man just tried to kill me!"

"Which Lancelot wouldn't do!" argued Merlin.

"You don't know that. He's been living with the druids and now he's working with them! He has been working against Camelot since he arrived here, plotting with her enemies!"

"You're sounded like Uther!" Merlin snapped back.

Arthur fell into a stunned silence.

"But what I meant," continued Merlin, "When I said something wasn't right, was…well look at him. He looks sick, his hand his shaking. And the way he's been acting for the past day isn't normal. I think he may be under a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes."

"Whose? Northran is dead."

"Whoever we can hear down the hallway," said Merlin, gesturing in the direction of the sound and who I'm sure knows we're here. The fact that they're continuing with the spell means they're near the end and want to reach it before we can stop them. Which is why Lancelot must have attacked then. He probably has orders to keep us away at whatever cost."

"What's going on down there?!"

Arthur and Merlin looked up in alarm at the direction they had come.

"A guard must have heard the commotion," said Merlin.

"Right," Arthur nodded. "You can handle Lancelot, can't you?"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"Someone needs to go stop the spell. I don't think we have a lot of time. If Lancelot is under a spell, you have to break it! And quickly! And keep the guards from following me for as long as you can!" Merlin nodded.

Arthur turned and bursting into a run headed down the hallway towards the voice. As he moved along the words became clearer.

The hallway turned abruptly left and Arthur turned the corner. The walls opened up into a round room. And in the center of the room, stood Elaine.

She was holding a small orb in her hands but it glowed with a strange unearthly light and black tendrils seemed to reach out, pulling the flames from the torches on the walls, sucking out their light, dragging them into a whirl of blackness that swirled round the druidess. She was speaking low and fast, magic words tumbling out one after another and with each one the mix of darkness swirled faster round the orb.

As Arthur appeared her eyes flew open and locked on his, her words faltered for one moment and then, her hands gripping tighter around the orb, she rushed on.

Arthur leapt forward. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do but he knew he had to stop her. For Camelot, for Merlin, for the future, for his unborn child.

But something wasn't right. The blackness seemed to have a weight of its own. Pushing through his limbs felt as if they were moving through water, slow the sluggish. It should have taken less than a seconds to reach Elaine, but each step he took seemed to be slower than the last, while her words seemed to be growing faster and faster.

He needed to get to her. He needed to stop her. It wasn't too late; the peace could still be saved if he could just…somehow…

He reached out his hand it was inches away from hers. The light and darkness was swirling faster and faster, instinctively he knew he was running out of time.

His fingers closed around the orb. And he pulled.

"No!" Elaine yelled. She kept hold of the orb, she was pulling back, but as his fingers had touched it normal movement seemed to have been restored…no, not normal, he felt faster, quicker. They were both pulling on the orb, each trying to take it away from the other.

Arthur thought he heard his name being yelled out behind him and then he heard a crack and felt the orb give way and splinter.

He was thrown backwards, and he felt a movement, something he couldn't explain, some sense he couldn't quite put his finger on and then his head connected with the wall and with a thud he fell to the ground unconscious


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The room was old. Dust lay on the floor thickly; part of the wall was fallen down, stones littering the ground. The figure of Elaine groaned and stood up, looking around. She frowned and then glanced down at her hand, still clutching the glass shards of the Orb of B'a. She looked troubled. She moved towards the hallway but stopped as she passed Arthur's unconscious form. She seemed to hesitate and consider. She looked around the room. She noticed the grime, the cobwebs in the corner, she moved away out of the room quickly.

* * *

It was another hour before Arthur stirred. He let out a grunt of pain and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He winced and stretched his arms. He got to his feet and looked about him.

Something felt off. He wasn't sure exactly what. The room…

He frowned. Where was Elaine? Where was Merlin? He turned to look out the doorway. He had thought he had heard Merlin call his name just before the orb had shattered. Why had he been left in this room? It didn't make sense unless…

Alarm seized him. Had Elaine succeeded? Or had she attacked Merlin? Could she have beaten Merlin?

He hurried out of the room, he needed to find Merlin and find out what had happened. He had gone the entire length of the hallway before he realized something wasn't right. He had been too preoccupied before to notice it. There was damage all along the wall. Stone blackened, walls bashed in, debris scattered on the ground. Arthur slowed and looked around him…everything looked strangely…old, covered in a layer of dust.

He burst into a run, changing course to make his way towards where he had left Gwen. As he neared the bedchambers the damage grew worse. More debris, more shattered walls…more blood. He stopped dead as came on the first body. From the armor he recognized it as Knight of Camelot. But something…the body was old, decayed...

Magic. It had to be some kind of magic Elaine cast. Some spell to kill…aging bodies…it didn't quite make sense but he didn't dwell on it as he hurried on.

The number of bodies increased. He recognized armor of castle guards, knights…and then other figures in robes and peasant clothes.

He wasn't surprised when he reached their room and found it empty. But he comforted himself that Gwen's body was not their either.

Taking deep breaths, trying to stave off panic, he next made his way to the throne room. As he entered it, he once again came to a dead stop. Bodies littered the floor thickly, entangled and onto of each other. Three of the four walls were strained red. The fourth wall was completely gone. Bashed inwards.

It was the wall that faced the outside, and as Arthur looked through the now gaping hole, and gazed out over Camelot, who knew more the Elaine had to have been at work last night.

It was early dawn. The sun just rising. And all Arthur could see was ruins. The castle gate was a heap of stones and beyond that was the blackened skeleton of Camelot.

* * *

He couldn't stay in the castle. Not with bodies and destruction. Confused and dazed Arthur found his feet automatically carrying him outside. He moved along the cobblestone streets, staring, unable to comprehend, at the ruins around him. Most of the buildings appeared to have been destroyed by fire, but it didn't look recent which confused him. He couldn't have been out for then a few hours and yet everything around him looked as if it had been destroyed years ago. There was not a sign of life anywhere, not even the distant noise of birds. From the throne room he had glimpsed the forest beyond Camelot, it too had appeared burnt and destroyed for as far as the eye could see.

Arthur was surprised when he found himself at the place where Gwen's old house had once been. It was now just a few broken timbers, blackened and decayed. It was in this house he had fallen in love with her. It was in this house they had spent the first months of the marriage…where was Guinevere? Was she alright? Was she safe?

He felt his knees give way under him and he sunk to ground, looking at the ruins of the house. What had happened? What was going on? How could he find his answers? He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, trying to calm his heart which had begun to beat alarmingly fast.

And then he heard footsteps.

He jumped to his feet whirling around, drawing his sword.

"Gaius?" Arthur blinked. He almost didn't recognize the man. The physician was leaning heavily on a staff and looked so old, so decrepit. The old man squinted at him as if he had trouble seeing him and a look of utter shocked spread across his face.

"Arthur?" Gaius moved closer. "Arthur is that really you?"

"Gaius what's going on? What's happened?"

Gaius came up right in front of Arthur, and looking up into the young man's face, held up a hand to feel him, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Arthur…it is you…I didn't think you would ever…Merlin always said so. He has always believed you would come back one day."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Arthur frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

A look of deep sadness crossed Gaius' face. "Arthur…come, come away from here. I'll explain everything to you. But it won't be easy for you to hear." He took ahold of Arthur's arm and started leading him away. Arthur felt stunned into silence. He was confused wanted Gaius to explain what he had said but a part of him was afraid. He saw all around him evidence of what Gaius had meant and part of him wanted to postpone the truth.

Gaius led him out towards the city's edge. The outer walls of Camelot stood in ruins, mostly piles of stone tumbled down. They continued to walk for another few minutes, taking a path between the tree line and the ruined wall until they reached a small, wooden hut on the side of a stream. Gaius opened the door and led Arthur inside.

It was a one room house, with a bed in one corner, a fire place, a table and chairs and a cupboard stocked full of herbs and plants. Arthur recognized on a few side tables several of Gaius instruments but most of them now looked old and rusty and hardly ever used.

"Sit," Gaius instructed. "I'll get you something to drink."

Automatically, feeling too shell-shocked to respond, Arthur obeyed. As he watched Gaius move around the room he sensed the physician was as reluctant to begin the conversation as he himself was.

At last however Gaius had placed a cup of tea on the table and sat down and both men knew the moment could be put off no longer.

"What's happened Gaius?" asked Arthur, clearing his throat. "What happened to me? And what happened to Camelot? Where is everyone?"

"Most of them are dead."

"How?" asked Arthur. He felt his world spinning out of control and he was desperate to make sense of it. "I just…how could I have been out for so long?"

"When you stopped the spell that night," said Gaius, slowly, "It was already too far along. Too much magic was alive in that room. You stopped the spell from effecting Merlin, from summing a past or present Emrys, or whatever the result would have been had there been no such person to summon…you stopped that but all that power had to go somewhere, and latched onto the nearest living things…you and the caster of the spell."

"Elaine?"

Gaius sighed and nodded. "We assumed it had to be her, as she was not seen again after that night either….it pushed you both through time. We hoped it was forward and not back…but we could never be sure."

"So I wasn't just unconscious for a night…I was…" Arthur paused a minute trying to gather his strength for the coming information. "I was pushed forward in time…how long Gaius? How long have I been gone?"

Gaius studied the man for one long moment and then sighing sadly, he shook his head, and with great pity in his voice said, "Twenty years."

Arthur blinked, staring across at the man in shock. "Twenty years?"

"I am afraid so. Merlin has studied the orbs of B'a for many years since you went away. He tried to determine given the power released, how many years you might have been pushed through…he always believed you would come back one day in his lifetime. He has always believed he would see you again. I admit I…and many people, had lost faith."

Arthur buried his head in his hands, thinking, his mind whirring, refusing to accept or understand what Gaius was attempting to tell him. It couldn't be. He couldn't be. This had to be some absurd lie. _Please, please_, he thought desperately, _please let this be a lie…_

"What happened?" he asked, looking up abruptly. "What happened to Camelot?"

Gaius sighed. "That won't be easy for you to hear…nor any easier for me to tell you."

"Is Guinevere-…is she alright?"

"She's…alive," Gaius nodded. "And in good health."

"Where is she?"

"I'll tell you…but it will be easier if you hear the whole story…" Gaius took a deep breath. "When you…went missing…you just vanished. No body, no remains. Nothing. There were a few guards who arrived on the scene quickly enough to have seen some magic being used but they couldn't say exactly what had become of you. Your father….when he heard the news…when no one could find you…the last time I'd seen him like that was at the death of your mother. He was reliving it all again. Once again he had lost the person he loved best to magic, magic he had invited into Camelot. His reaction was…similar. He blamed the druids and he blamed Merlin."

"Merlin?" Arthur said in alarm.

"Yes. Merlin was the scene, the guards saw him, and Lancelot was there as well. Your father had both of them as well as the two remaining druids Iseldir and Relveer arrested and thrown in the dungeons. Your father had enough suspicion of the magnitude of Merlin's power to make sure he was bound and gagged and quite a few guards were assigned to the dungeons. You had vanished, there was no body found, no explanation…Uther wanted answers and a part of him opened you could be returned to him. He thought perhaps Elaine had kidnapped you and was holding you somehow. He was convinced the other druids and Merlin were part of it. He wouldn't listen to reason. He wouldn't listen to anyone. He…" Gaius fell silent, unable to continue.

"What happened?" Arthur pressed. Now that Gaius had begun, he wanted to get over with as quickly as possible.

"He tortured them. Asking them questions to things they didn't have the answers too; where were you, and what had happened. They did try to explain what they knew but Uther couldn't or wouldn't believe that they were innocent. I tried to stop it but he wouldn't listen just as he wouldn't listen after Ygraine's death….Morgana argued so strongly…all the work they had put in to try and repair their relationship fell away, and it grew worse than it had ever done before…then Uther ordered Iseldir's execution."

"No…"

"Yes. Three months and Uther knew no more than he did the day after you vanished, he wanted to send a message to the rest of his prisoners. But Morgana tried to help them escape the night before. But the security had been increased so much that…" Gaius sighed. "She failed. Uther was furious. I don't know what he would have done eventually. He may have arrested her as well. His promise to her father delayed his hand though…and she ran away the night Iseldir's execution was carried out."

"What?"

"Everything Uther had done, to the druids, to Lancelot, but especially to Merlin…was too much. Morgana is a very passionate woman. He feels deeply, strongly and does nothing by halves."

"I know…I told my father something similar once."

Gaius nodded. "Uther drove her to hate him. With the torture…with Iseldir's execution…everything good in their relationship was lost. She was determined that Uther's persecution of magic would end…and that she would save Merlin. She hated Uther as powerfully and as strongly as he hated magic…and she was not going to stand by and let a second purge of magic sweep the country. She went to the druids, she found sorcerers and wizards and magic sympathizers; people who were already upset over the betrayal of Uther…inviting druids to come to Camelot for peace talks, guaranteeing them safety and then throwing them in the dungeon and torturing them…and doing the same to Emrys. You know how these things happen Arthur…your father's actions were largely unprovoked, but there had been some guilt on the part of two of the druids, Northran and Elaine. But other druids didn't see any of that…you were missing and they suspect foul play, but completely on Uther's side. There were stories around that you had gone into hiding so Uther could use it as an excuse to seize the druid delegation and Merlin."

Arthur sighed. He did know how easy it was suspicion and hate to begat more suspicion and hate until good men saw only shadows and demons and lies.

"Morgana began to recruit. She meant to stop Uther by force. Meanwhile back in Camelot Uther sent off a large force to Shalott."

"Elaine's lands?"

"Yes," said Gaius. "Since Elaine was missing as well as you Uther thought perhaps she had taken you there. And then…eight months after you vanished…he ordered the executions of Lancelot, Relveer…and Merlin."

Arthur set his jaw firmly, and his voice as icy as he asked. "And were they carried out?"

"No." Gaius shook his head. "But there have been times when each of those men have wondered if it might not have been better if they had…with the large force off marching on Shalott, there was less men in the castle. And…I admit I helped. I helped Merlin break out of his bonds which allowed him to use his magic. And it took deadly force on his part to save the others…if it had just been his execution I believe Merlin would never have killed to save himself…but he couldn't let Lancelot and Relveer perish as well. They escaped the dungeons but the alarm was sounded. The castle was full of Uther's men, they were cornered…Merlin was already weak from the months in the dungeon and the months at the hands of Uther's torturers. He couldn't have taken them all. They couldn't make their way out of the castle…they had no choice but to go down. The guards and knights kept driving them down, further under the castle…until they reached the dragon's lair."

"And what happened?" asked Arthur.

"They were cornered. There was no other way out. And dragon reminded Merlin of his promise to one day free him. He said if Merlin freed him now, he would save the three of them, fly them out of Camelot….Merlin chose to free him…for Lancelot and Relveer. And the dragon did keep his word. He saved them from certain death that night…he flew them out of Camelot…_far_ out of Camelot. On foot the distance would have taken several weeks. He placed them down and then he flew back into the air…and returned here."

"The dragon destroyed Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"No. He damaged it. Weakened it. And then Morgana came, at the head of an army of sorcerers and druids. With the large force away at Shalott, with many of their defenses already damaged by the dragon, with Merlin so far away, unable to make it back in time to help…Camelot never stood a chance. It fell to Morgana's forces in a day."

* * *

_AN: Sorry, I know there's a lot of exposition in this chapter..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Arthur stared at Gaius. Inwardly he felt his world spin out of control grappling with another part of him which was refusing to believe what Gaius was saying. This had to be dream or magic or hallucination or something. Anything but that this was real. It couldn't be real. _Please don't let this be real,_ he pleaded in his mind. His head fell down into his hands and stared unseeingly at the dirt floor.

"I'm so sorry Arthur," Gaius said, his voice shook and a tear had appeared in his eye. "I'm so very sorry…your father…"

"What?" Arthur looked up sharply.

"Your father died that night. When the druids and Morgana invaded the castle."

It had to stop. It all had to stop…Uther…he felt pain as he heard the news, pain he hadn't expected. His father and he had barely talked for months now and when they did he, Arthur, had been cold and distant. He thought he hadn't cared anymore what Uther thought, he had told himself he didn't care if the two never reconciled…but he realized now, as he heard of his father's death, that he did care. And now there would be no reconciliation…

But there was one glimmer of hope left, one possible ray of light in all this darkness.

"Gwen. What happened to Gwen?" Arthur pressed. "Where is she? You said she was alive."

"She is alive," said Gaius. "She's to the east in Camlann with all that remains of Camelot's people."

"Camlann?"

"Yes. Refugees from the war keep flocking there. Camelot has been long since destroyed but remains a symbol for the people."

"The war? What war?"

Gaius sighed. "I am afraid the destruction of Camelot and Morgana's defeat of Uther was not treated lightly. Other Lords and Kings saw what the druids and sorcerers could do under her leadership and they were convinced she would come after their thrones next. War began. It was the dark times all over again. Kingdoms were torn apart," Gaius shook his head, "The loss of life has been horrific."

"Morgana did all this?"

"No," said Gaius, "She simply started a chain of events she could not control. Once the fighting started she could not leave the men and women who looked up to her as their leader. They sought her to bring them freedom from persecution. Without her…they would have splintered and all that would have remained would be for them to be hunted and slaughtered. She has stood by them."

"Twenty years? This war has been raging for twenty years?"

"It's gotten more complicated. Merlin has always believed you would return. He said you had a destiny and he believed in that very strongly. He would have waited here for you…but instead he left me, because Merlin is Emrys. The only one druids and sorcerers alike might listen too. Morgana tried to convince him to join her side but he wouldn't. Instead he has dedicatedly striven to restore peace and to protect innocent lives where he could. It has not been easy for him…but he has done what he can…"

"Why isn't he with Gwen? Protecting her?" snapped Arthur.

"He has helped her when needed. But so many need him now…"

"And is there any peace?"

"No," Gaius shook his head. "Two years back…when both sides where so tired of the fight they were ready to listen to reason, Merlin almost got them to reach an agreement. But a druid rose up. A man named Mordred."

"Mordred?" repeated Arthur in surprise.

"Yes…you don't know him do you?" asked Gaius.

Arthur shrugged. "We, Merlin, Morgana and I saved his life once when he was a little boy."

"That," said Gaius, very gravely. "May have been a mistake. He is a strong leader. And relentless. He would not let Morgana pursue the opportunity of peace. He reinstalled the magic users with the desire to fight and took Morgana's place as their leader. She is still there as a second in command, but from what I have heard, she has no power anymore. When she was their leader they fought for survival. But Mordred. He fights to conquer. And he has proven amazingly effective. Time is running out I'm afraid."

"For whom?"

"For any lands not yet under Mordred's control. For Camlann."

"Gwen."

"Yes...I have heard rumors Mordred is preparing to march there next. And I doubt, even with Merlin at her side, Guinevere will be able to withstand him."

"Gwen withstand him?" asked Arthur, confused.

"Gwen was crowned Queen."

"What?" Arthur blinked.

Gaius explained. "When Camelot was destroyed, the survives fled into the woods. The dragon hunted them, burning the trees behind them. There were few knights left, but there were some. Uther was dead. You were gone. Merlin was miles away. There was no leader…but Gwen, she took care of people. Eventually the dragon tired of picking them off and left. They were out in the middle of nowhere. Winter was coming. They had no supplies. But Gwen showed wisdom and strength. And as time passed she became acknowledged as their leader and she was the only one left with any ties to the Pendragons. Merlin, Lancelot and Relveer were eventually able to track them. It's how they ended up in Camlann. Camlann is to the east and is in the center of the territory where Relveer's druids were. It was a very old town mostly deserted when they arrived and ruined. But the need of a fortified base was recognized. So they made it work. Gwen does not rule alone. She and Relveer share power. It is this reason that Camlann attracts refugees from both side of the war. Because Gwen and Relveer present a united front. And that is where you have to go."

"To Camlann?"

"Yes. Merlin said when you returned you were to be sent to Camlann…if it still stood. And stand it does."

"I need to find Gwen. If she's there, then that's will I'll go," said Arthur with determination.

Gaius seemed to hesitate as he looked at Arthur doubtfully. "It has been twenty years Arthur…you cannot expect to find things the same."

"I think I realized that when I awoke to find Camelot in ruins and my father dead," snapped Arthur bitterly.

"That's not what I was referring too," said Gaius gently. "You should see Gwen…but it may not be easy for you…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Arthur had wanted to start off immediately. Movement seemed desirable. Anything to stop his mind from replaying each heartbreaking details Gaius had told him. Anything to remove himself from the ruins of Camelot.

But Gaius' wisdom had at last prevailed. He needed time to pack provisions for Arthur. He needed to make sure Arthur knew the safe paths to reach Camlann, avoiding the places nearer the current battle grounds.

Arthur knew, even after everything Gaius had told him that the man was hiding something and something told him it was about Gwen. But Gaius refused to answer any further questions saying there were some things Gwen had to tell him for herself.

Arthur stayed the night and the next morning Gaius handed him a bag of food and a map and then led him out of the hut.

There was a small fence and shed which enclosed and old and rather the worse for wear horse.

"Take her," said Gaius. "She'll get you to Camlann faster."

Arthur looked around at the hut, at Gaius and everything around him. "I can't leave you here Gaius. Come with me."

Gaius smiled fondly at Arthur but shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not. I was an old man when you left Arthur…and now I am a very old man. I have spent my years with Camelot…I think I would like to end them here as well. I can offer no help anymore to anyone. But go. Even though times seem blacker then they ever have before…I think I am beginning to share a little of Merlin's faith. You might yet bring peace Arthur. Go."

The journey took over two weeks. Following Gaius' map Arthur found himself often going miles out of his way. But Gaius' had impressed on him the danger of the areas he was avoiding. It wasn't only war, bandits and people desperate enough to do anything that had made areas so treacherous. With so many wizards and sorcerers using such violent magic, headless of the consequences, many places had become overrun; magic creatures summoned or created but never vanquished roamed, spells which had never been removed hung over swaths of land with various results, some only annoyances, others terrifying.

With Gaius' warnings fresh in his mind, Arthur forced himself to reign in his impatience to reach Camlann, Gwen and answers and obeyed the instructions on the map.

The map also had him avoiding most villages. Gaius had admitted it was almost impossible that anyone might recognize Arthur, but he warned there were spies and informants everywhere and it was best Arthur stayed away from populated areas until he reached his destination.

He worried about Gwen. He knew Gaius had said she was alive and in good health but the suspicion that he had been hiding something…that there was something important he hadn't said about her…

As the days wore on and he neared Camlann his impatience changed to dread. He wasn't sure what he was afraid off, but he knew clearly, there was something wrong.

On the sixteenth day, as he reached the top of a hill he looked out and saw it. A large plane of grass and after that….Camlann. It was very unattractive. The city wall was high and formidable looking and the castle a dark grey, with five towers, each appearing to frown down at anyone who might approach. This was a town built for one purpose and one purpose only: defense, living was secondary.

Arthur urged his horse onward, trying to prepare himself mentally for what was to come. Whatever it was.

It took three hours after the Camlann appeared for him to reach the front gates. Close up, Arthur could see how many soldiers and lined the wall, all armed to the teeth.

He was stopped as he rode into town and he sword demanded off of him, as he was informed the only people allowed weapons in Camlann were the guards, soldiers and knights.

Arthur left his horse at a stable a few streets away from the castle and then walked up the streets the rest of the distance.

As he reached the entrance gate to the castle courtyard he was halted by a guard.

"What is your business?" the guard demanded, placing a hand threateningly on his sword hilt.

Arthur hesitated a minute. This was not a man to try and explain the truth to.

"I need an audience with the Lady Guinevere. I have important information she will want to hear."

The guard snorted. "You expect me to let you just go up and talk to her majesty? Just like that?"

"She will want to see me," said Arthur, trying to throw as much authority and assurance into his voice.

The guard snorted. "I don't care. You don't seem to have the proper papers and I've never seen you before. You could be a sorcerer for all I know, come here to attempt to assassinate her."

"I do have very important information for her," Arthur stressed.

"If that's the case you'll have to give it to a knight and he can pass it along."

"It must be Lady Guinevere herself."

"You'll get a knight or no one, those are the rules."

Arthur hesitated and glanced past the guard at what he could see of the courtyard. It was full of soldier and men; he quickly dismissed the idea of attempting any form of force. Instead he nodded. He wasn't sure how likely a knight would be to believe him, but it seemed more probable then getting this guard to let him see Guinevere.

The guard leaned over and gave instructions to small boy who ran off quickly and then gestured for Arthur to sit down on a wooden bench. He tapped his foot impatiently, feeling his nerves strained. Now that he had a better view of it, he glanced into the court yard again, and he frowned.

That was a very odd site. Almost in the exact middle was a large stone and imbedded up to its hilt in the stone was a sword.

Arthur just had time to consider how odd it was when he heard a voice that sounded dimly familiar.

"The boy said there was someone here with information?"

Arthur glanced towards the voice and saw Sir Leon striding towards the guard. The knight looked old and battle worn, a deep scar ran across his forehead, but Arthur was sure it was the same man he knew.

The guard opened his mouth to reply but Arthur had already risen to his feet.

"Leon," he said and then fell silent…too aware that the guard was nearby and several other people were in earshot and that perhaps caution might be advisable.

Leon turned around and looked at him. His expression turned to one of shock, then suspicion and finally to something Arthur couldn't quite see.

"He said he wanted to see her majesty," muttered the guard, eying Arthur with suspicion. "Of course I told him it was out of the question. Whatever he has to say he can say to you."

Leon hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Follow me."

Arthur followed, as Leon led him through the courtyard, past the sword in the stone, up the steps and into the castle.

As they headed down an empty hallway, Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Leon held up his hand to silence him.

They continued down several hallways, up two flights of stairs and then they reached a large wooden door. Leon knocked on it. After a few seconds Arthur heard a woman's voice say,

"Come in."

Sir Leon glanced for one long moment at Arthur and then opened the door and led the way inside.

Arthur found himself in a large study. There were rows of shelves, a couch, a table and a desk. Standing behind the desk looking thoughtfully out the window…was Gwen.

She was older, in forties now. Grey streaked her dark hair and her face appeared strained from stress and tiredness. But to Arthur she had never looked more beautiful.

"Gwen…"

She looked towards him in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Gwen stared at him, silently, her face unreadable. Arthur moved to go towards her but Leon placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Annoyed Arthur tried to shrug it off but the hand didn't budge.

"Gwen," Arthur turned to her. "I spoke to Gaius, he sent me here. I understand why this is a shock. But it's me…its Arthur. Your husband."

Gwen blinked.

"If you're really Arthur you'll have time to prove it," said Leon.

"Who else would I be?" Arthur snapped.

"Anyone with a good spell to change their appearance?"

"Oh come on," Arthur said, getting angrier, "I've taken weeks getting here, woken up in the middle of ruined Camelot, lost twenty years, I'm not going to be accused of not being who I say I am. Been there and done that, and I'm not going through that again!"

"It is Arthur…" said Gwen quietly, speaking for the first time. "I know its Arthur."

Leon looked at her skeptically. "With due respect majesty…it is possible you only wish it to be the prince."

"It's Arthur." Gwen said firmly. "I would know him anywhere."

Leon seemed unconvinced but removed his hand from Arthur's shoulder.

"Gwen…" Arthur stepped close to her and took her hand. "Gwen…" He suddenly realized his voice was shaking.

"Leave us," Gwen said to Leon.

"Your majesty, it's not wise-"

"Leave us," she repeated more sternly.

Reluctantly, Leon left the room.

"Gwen I can't…I can't believe everything that's happened. I can't believe how much….how much we've lost…"

"Arthur!" She pulled him to her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I thought you'd never come back! I thought you were gone. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? None of this is your fault."

"It must be so hard for you," she said gently. "So much has changed. The world has gotten so dark."

She pulled away from him and looked at him wistfully.

"Gwen," he said, at last voicing a question that had been nagging at him since he had left Camelot. "Gwen, I need to ask you something."

"Come and sit down…" she led him over to a low sofa and they sat down.

"Gwen…" Arthur began slowly. He wasn't sure why but for something told him he wasn't going to like the answer to his question. "Gaius told me a lot of what happened. The fall of Camelot, Morgana's betrayal, Merlin and what my father did to him…that fact that my father is dead…but he didn't tell me…what happened to our child Gwen? You were pregnant…is our child alright?"

Guinevere's expression suddenly turned to one of heartbreak and Arthur felt a stab of pain in his chest. He knew before she even spoke what she was going to say.

"Our child…died Arthur. It was a little girl. I named her Ygraine after your mother. Your father loved her so much…he only knew her a few months but I saw so much good in him when he looked at her. She died when the dragon attacked. A wall collapsed on top of me while I was holding her…" Gwen's voice broke and she took a moment to collect herself. "She was just a baby…it crushed her…"

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"I'm sorry Arthur…I'm so sorry you have to hear all this."

Arthur opened his eyes again and looked at her. "I am glad you're still alive. I couldn't have lost you too."

Gwen looked troubled. "Did Gaius tell you how your father died?"

"No. Only that it happened when Morgana attack."

"Yes. The city was already lost. The castle was overrun but Uther could have escaped. But he came back for me. He saved my life. And then at the end…we ran out of time. We weren't going to make it. And he told me to run as he held them off." Gwen took Arthur's hand and held it comfortingly. "I told him he shouldn't. He was king of Camelot and the people did him and he had no duty to save me. You were dead; I was no longer the wife of his son or the mother of his granddaughter. But he said I was his daughter…and from that point onward it would never change…I'm telling you this Arthur because you have to know, that despite what your father did to Merlin…despite what he did to my own father and to so many others…I did finally see the good in him. And he loved you right until the end."

"Thank you…." Arthur realized he was crying and turned away.

"Arthur," Gwen said gently. She reached out a hand and tilted Arthur's face back towards her. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

"But I have you," said Arthur, "That's the most important thing."

Slowly, almost reluctantly Gwen began to shake her head. "Arthur, there's something-"

There was a knock on the door and then it opened and a man stepped in.

It took a moment for Arthur to register who it was.

Gwen rose to her feet quickly.

"Gwen, I came up as soon as I returned, I have bad news to report. I-…Arthur!" The man stopped in shock as he saw Arthur. "I can't believe it…you're…you're really…back?…Merlin was right…you're alive…you're…"

"Lancelot?" Arthur blinked.

"Arthur," Gwen's voice had become firm and determined. "There's something you have to know. I know it will hurt and I'm sorry but there's no easy way to tell you this…Lancelot and I are married."

Arthur stared at the two of them for one very long moment. And then rising, he hurried out of the room as Gwen called after him.

* * *

Elaine walked along the cobbled path; she tried to blink back the tears as she looked around. Her beautiful Shalott. Home to so many she loved, home to those she had sworn to protect. It lay in ruins around her. Old, decaying skeletons could still be seen, under rubble.

Everything she had done…she done to protect this place and the people in it.

All gone. All destroyed.

And she hadn't even been there to protect it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Merlin stood in the woods, listening intently to every sound, every stir of the leaves, on his guard and prepared. He knew she was coming long before she appeared. As she stepped out from the shadows of tall oaks and came towards him slowly, clearly as on edge as he was.

"Merlin," she pushed back her hood. She was so tired looking, her eyes seemed so empty and hopeless, and her hair was streaked with grey. She appeared old beyond her eyes.

"Morgana," he greeted her. He glanced behind her.

"I came alone."

He nodded but did not respond.

Morgana came nearer and stopped a few feet away from him. A long silence lay between them for a several minutes, until finally Merlin spoke.

"You asked me to meet you here," he said, slightly impatiently. "What do you want?"

"We're going to attack Camlann. It's only a matter of days."

Merlin sighed; his shoulders slump and he shook his head. "If Camlann falls-"

"There will be no one to stand against the druids."

"It has only been a matter of time…but why are you telling me?" asked Merlin. "You have to know I'll go there and fight with them. It's all that's left of Camelot. Gwen's there, her people are there."

Morgana closed her eyes and took a long breath. "I can't let it fall."

"Then stop the attack!"

"You know I can't. I don't have power over Mordred. He leads the druids and sorcerers now. I can't stop him. I couldn't bring peace if I wanted to."

"And do you? Want to?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know…when the treaty was nearly reached two years ago…and we lost it. I can't explain how I felt. There's been so much death and blood and pain, grief. I used to think Uther brought it all. But now I don't know."

Merlin frowned. "What's wrong? This isn't…this doesn't seem like you."

"It's not," Morgana shook her head. "I learned something. I wish I could forget it but I can't."

"What?"

"Did you know? Did Gaius ever tell you?"

"Did I know what?" Merlin insisted.

"That Uther was my father."

Merlin blinked and then slowly shook his head. "No. That can't be true."

"It's is…" Morgana's voice shook slightly as she continued. "And now I can't help but wonder, am I him? Have I become exactly what I hated?" She turned away from Merlin hiding her face.

"Morgana…" Merlin said her name and then trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I hated him for all the pain and fear and death he put out into the world. But have I just done the same thing? The world is a worse place then it was. That I know. I created this. I did. Arthur once told me…during that time when we had lost our memories of him, he once told me I couldn't become Uther, that I had to be better than him. That I could be a great leader one day as long as I didn't let hate control me. But I have, haven't I? I've become Uther."

Merlin stepped over to her and took her arm pulling her around to look at him. "I can't say you haven't made mistakes. We all have. Maybe I became too fixated on bringing Arthur back. Maybe I should have given it up and fought for peace earlier. Or maybe I did something wrong the night he disappeared. I sent him after Elaine while I remained to remove the mind control spell on Lancelot. I have been over that night a thousand times in my head…and other nights…maybe I shouldn't have freed the dragon to help us escape. Maybe somehow I should have found Elaine out earlier…we all have some responsibility for what we've become…what the world as become. But this isn't all your fault Morgana."

"I killed him myself. I killed Uther."

"What?"

"When my army invaded Camelot. He fought. He killed many. But then I came to him. And he wouldn't raise his sword against me. And I just slaughtered him where he stood. And now I know why he wouldn't fight back…he was my father. It's too late you know. We can't save Camlann or Gwen. Or anyone."

"We can try."

* * *

"Arthur?" Gwen called out tentatively. She took the tower stairs quickly hurrying up to the roof. As she pushed open the door and stepped out onto the tower parapet and the cold wind meant her, she saw Arthur, he was leaning against the wall, looking out across the countryside. "Arthur," she repeated.

He jumped and turned. His expression broke her heart. So lost and hurt.

"Gwen." He said her name softly and she barely heard it.

"Arthur I need to explain to you."

"You don't need to explain. I understand. As far as you knew I was dead. I was gone for twenty years and you moved on. I wasn't here and he was. You've always loved him."

"I've always cared for Lancelot, yes," she said, moving closer. "But I haven't always loved him. I didn't love him from the moment I fell in love with you Arthur. I need you to know that."

She came up beside him and for a long time they stood in silence looking out together across the hills.

Finally, as the sun began to set and the day grew late Arthur simply.

"I wish I had never returned. I wish I had died that night."

He turned and walked away. Leaving Gwen looking after him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

It was early dawn. There was a long wooden table that ran the length of room, sitting around it were knights and advisors. At the head of the table sat Relveer and Gwen and at the latter's side was Lancelot. He was on his feet, leaning over a map that was spread across the table and he was speaking.

"They'll be here in a few days. There are no questions about it. This time they mean to attack."

"Did you see Morgana?" asked Gwen, glancing up at him.

"No. I couldn't get close enough. But I saw Mordred."

"So we know it's them," said Relveer gravely.

Lancelot nodded. "Yes. It's the Druids."

"How many?" asked Gwen.

"It looks their entire force."

A murmur ran through the others in the room.

"Then we have no choice," said Gwen firmly. "We must prepare for battle."

"We could leave the city," suggested Relveer.

"And how far will the chase us?" asked Gwen. "How long and far do we fun? Mordred wants one thing. Completely control. He cannot have that while our people remain alive. He will hunt us down no matter how far we go. Here at least we have a strong castle and strong walls. And if we fall…it will be for our home."

The knights in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do we really stand a chance?" Relveer asked.

"Yes. We always stand a chance."

Relveer studied her for a long moment and the nodded. "You're right. It's our only option." He turned to Lancelot. "You say they'll be here in a few days?"

"Yes. We don't have a lot of time."

Sir Leon cleared his throat. "Your Majesty."

Gwen to him. "Yes?"

"What of…what of the man that came here yesterday?" he glanced around at the other people in the room.

Guinevere looked around at the other people in the room. Would the return of Pendragons at this late hour bring hope? Or confusion? For the ordinary people, the people who would soon be fighting for home, life and freedom there was no doubt. Arthur was a legend to many. People whispered that one day he would return. The remembered him as a hero, as a symbol to the people. But how the others take it? She had taken Relveer aside before the meeting and had explained quickly, she wasn't sure what exactly he thought about it. Either way. Whether his return would help or hurt it didn't matter. He was back and it had to be faced. She looked briefly towards Lancelot. He seemed to purposefully avoiding her eyes.

Gwen stood to her feet.

"There is something I must tell all of you. You may not believe it. He has yet to pass the test Merlin put in place for his return, but I have looked into his eyes and I know in my heart it is him…" She paused a minute, to let her words sink in. To let the minds of those assembled slowly start to understand where she was headed before she actually voiced the words. "Arthur Pendragon is back."

There was an eruption of whispers and murmurs, questions shouted out, confusion. Gwen raised a hand to still all those present.

"Please. He will prove himself. He will show he is who he says he is. But I do not doubt it. He has finally come back. He reached Camlann yesterday."

"Are you sure it's him?" asked Leon.

"I know it's him," said Guinevere. "But I repeat. He will prove himself."

"Does he know?" asked Relveer quietly. "What's happened?"

"He met Gaius in the ruins of Camelot. He told him most of it. I've tried to explain the rest." She felt Lancelot move slightly beside her. "I don't know how his return will affect things. But he will bring hope to the people of this city. And when we win the battle, when we turn back Mordred we can decide the rest. For now, we should thank all that is good that he has come back to us when we most need hope."

The meeting did not last much longer. While every person there wanted to know more about Arthur's arrival there was little more information Gwen could give. And preparations had to be made. There was little time. Battle was coming.

As the room slowly emptied, Lancelot took a hold of Gwen's hand and gestured that he wished her to remain a moment. As the two were left alone, Gwen took a deep breath. She thought she knew what Lancelot wanted to talk about, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Gwen," he began, "I know…there's a lot of work to do. But we need to talk for moment about this…it's a complicated situation."

"No. It's not," she shook her head. "It's a hard and painful one. But not complicated. Lancelot _you_ are my husband. That doesn't change now."

"So is Arthur," he said. He looked so sad; Gwen felt her heart begin to ache for him.

"No. Not anymore I don't think. He was dead. At least I thought he was dead. I said good bye to him and our life together. I lost my father, my only child died in my arms, I lost the city I grew up and destroyed by a woman that was once my closest friend. I have had the responsibility of leading these people for years now, protecting them and keeping them alive. But nothing compared to that moment when I realized I had really and truly lost Arthur. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I did it. I moved on." She held up her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "You helped me do that. I moved on to you and I don't regret that. You're my husband Lancelot. And that doesn't change because Arthur has returned. I know it's hard for you. I won't lie to you and say some part of me doesn't still love him. But no part of me wishes to trade you for him. I can't go back in time. I can't rewrite history. You and I…all of Camelot, have had a hard life. But you can't change that. You can only accept what is. I love you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He sighed,

"I've never wanted to stand in the way of the two of you."

She looked up at him. "You're not." And then she laughed. "Besides. He's much too young for me now. I am twenty years older than he is."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Arthur had been shown to a bedroom the night before, it was large and spacious, but it had been made quite clear to him that he was to remain in it until fetched. The night had been a long one. He had tried to sleep but he found it impossible. The pain and loss was too fresh and too sudden.

Gwen…Gwen and Lancelot. He felt a flash of anger when he thought about it but he tried to quell it and think more rationally. He couldn't blame her. He had been gone for twenty years and she had no way of knowing if he would ever return. _Yes, but how long did she really wait before marrying him, _a small voice in the back of his mind demanded. He tried to quiet it.

A part of him had always felt jealous about the two of them, and had always sensed a connection. And now they were married…was that always the way it was meant to be? Gwen had not been born noble. Arthur's marriage to her had been made possible by coincidence and events brought about by magic. Lancelot was not born noble. They came from the same sphere in life. Maybe it was they who were truly meant to be together. Maybe Arthur and Gwen, maybe they had never meant to be.

As dawn crawled in through the windows, Arthur had gotten out of bed and dressed. He felt empty and alone. But there was nothing to do but sit beside the window and watch as the sun slowly climbed into the sky.

A few hours later there came a knock on the door and then three people entered; Lancelot, Gwen and Relveer.

Arthur rose to his feet.

"My word," murmured Relveer. "He has not aged a day…"

Arthur frowned at him. He was feeling angry and Relveer seemed as good as source as any to let it out. "And you druid, as far as I am concerned are still under suspicion."

"Arthur!" Gwen's voice was caught between shocked and appalled.

Relveer looked slightly perplexed and then his expression cleared. "Of course. The last time we parted you believed me to be one of the druids conspiring against Camelot."

"Morgana saw it in her dream. Which I was led to believe by Merlin was evidence enough."

Relveer snorted. "As if you could ever trust anything that witch has ever done."

"Whatever Morgana was driven to by my father's actions afterwards, at the that time she could be trusted."

Relveer opened his mouth to retort but Gwen cut in hastily.

"Merlin found the answer. Elaine knew about Morgana's powers as a seer. She realized you three were suspicious and attempted to buy time by throwing you on a force trail. Merlin found a spell that would affect Morgana's dreams. He believes Elaine used it to frame Relveer. It was always Northran working with her."

"And none of this matters," snapped Relveer. "These are all old troubles. We must concentrate on the present ones."

Arthur noticed the three exchange troubled glances. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mordred's army is marching this way," said Lancelot. "I returned from a scouting yesterday. They're only a few days out. Four at most."

"Then we'll fight them," said Arthur firmly.

"There is no we," said Relveer firmly, "Until _you_ have proven you are who you say you are."

"What?" asked Arthur incredulously. "Of course I am! Look at me!"

"In this age of magic appearances can be made to lie."

"Relveer," sighed Gwen, "Please you not making this easy."

The man hesitated and then gestured for Gwen to go ahead.

"Arthur you have been gone twenty years, there has been a great deal of mystery surrounding your disappearance. There have been a few imposters coming, claiming to be you. I never believed any of them. But I know this is you. I can feel it. But given the circumstances, Merlin set up a test, so when you really did come back…you could prove it."

"What kind of test?" asked Arthur suspiciously.

Gwen smiled. "It's very easy. For the real Arthur. Merlin took a sword, a sword he claimed had been made with dragon fire and he placed it in a stone. Perhaps you saw it in the courtyard when you arrived."

"Yes."

"Merlin cast a spell on it, so that only a true Pendragon would be able to draw it out from the sword. Believe me, many people have tried," she smiled.

"And if I draw the sword from the stone…you'll believe me?"

"No. I already believe you. If you draw the sword from the stone, the rest of the city will know Arthur Pendragon has returned. _And that there is hope._"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Morgana whispered a few magic words, deadening the sound of her footsteps as she slipped back into the campsite and made her way towards her tent. She reached it easily and entered. It would be dawn soon, people would start rising; she'd made it back just in time. She took a seat in front of a low table and gathered her thoughts.

She had made a decision tonight that could not be undone. She was committed. A stab of regret crossed her thoughts. The people she would be betraying were those she had led, those she had brought together many years ago, those she had promised a better future. She created this army, this band, this cause and now…

She shook her head, chasing the ideas away. They had to be stopped. Mordred had to be stopped. He was singly mindedly bent on one thing and one thing alone. He wanted magic to rule and to crush the rest underneath its heel.

Mordred had to be stopped and Camlann had to be saved.

Uther…Uther's daughter…the truth had been a shock she was not prepared for. Had she really become so much like him…the man she had hated so deeply she had destroyed an entire city and brought about the death of people she had known her entire life…

There was a cough and she turned around quickly.

Mordred stood at the tent's opening.

"Yes?" Morgana asked trying to sound relaxed and calm.

Mordred entered and smiled at her. "I came by to speak with you earlier and you weren't here."

"I went for a walk, inspecting the camp," Morgana replied smoothly. "How may I help you?"

Mordred walked towards the table and placed down a rolled up parchment on it. He spread out the paper and gestured Morgana to look at it. Morgana glanced down. It was a map of Camlann and the country around it.

Mordred pointed towards the edge of the map. "We're here. We've picked up signs of scouts from Camlann, so it's a good guess they know where we are and that we're coming. They'll be preparing. However they won't expect us before at least three days. But if we take this route," he traced a line on the map with his fingers, "We'll be there in two days, arriving at the gates tomorrow evening."

Morgana studied the suggested path. "It's very dangerous."

"We have every druid, sorcerer and wizard on our side. Nothing can stop us."

Morgana glanced up at Mordred, had his tone sounded pointed? Did he know of her meeting with Merlin? She pushed the idea out of her head.

"If you're asking my advice," she said, her voice icy, "I think it is a bad idea."

"I appreciate your thoughts on the subject. But that matter is decided. We begin to march in an hour." Mordred nodded and left the tent.

Left alone Morgana began to pace. Something had to be done. Camlann had to be warned that their time was limited. But they'd never trust a warning sent from her…but Merlin would.

She quickly crossed over and shut the flap of the tent and the moving towards a candle, she reached out a hand and with a few words it sprung to life. She watched for a moment as the flame danced and the smoke began to curl up above it.

"_Sethraith, kalraith melraith, salth,_" she whispered. The smoke swirled around gathering itself together, sucking life out of the flames as it grew. _"Allai, allasith, coleck._" The smoke began to take shape, forming itself into a smokey raven.

Morgana held out her finger and the raven landed on it.

She brought it near to her and whispered. "Find Merlin, warn him that Mordred will be at the gates of Camlann tomorrow evening. Hurry." She carried the raven over to the edge of the tent and bent down, lifting the bottom of the tent and reaching under it to let the raven fly away.

She prayed it was not too late. Too late for Camlann…or for herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

It was late afternoon. The city of Camlann was in the grips of motion. Everywhere one looked work was under way, fortifications being set up along the streets should the enemy break through the city walls, soldiers drilling, plans drawn up.

In all the commotion no one paid any attention to the hooded figure as it entered Camlann and walked up the cobbled streets towards the castle. And for once, even the guards at the castle were too distracted to halt the figure…or perhaps it had something to do with the murmured words the figure uttered as it held out a hand which led the guard to look behind himself and away from the approaching figure, trying to determine the source of a mysterious noise.

The figure hurried past the courtyard and into the castle. It moved quickly up two staircases and down a hallway, stopping outside a large oak door. It pushed back it's hood and then opened the door, stepping into Gwen's study.

Gwen was bent over her desk, pouring over documents. She looked up in surprise and then her face broke into a delight grin.

"Merlin!" She jumped up from her chair and running over, hugged him. "Merlin you came! I knew you would! You always have when we've need you."

Merlin smiled. When he smiled he almost looked like his younger self. But then the smile would fade and he would look so tired, so care worn. It had been a hard twenty years for Merlin…but when the peace talks had failed two years ago…Gwen had never seen him like that. Almost without hope.

"Of course I came."

"Everyone will be so happy to see you, oh Merlin! Merlin!" Gwen hugged him again excitedly. "There's something I have to tell you!"

"What?" Merlin asked curiously.

"You were right! You were right all along!"

"Well of course I was," Merlin grinned, "But what in particular are you talking about?"

"Arthur. He's back."

Merlin's was expressionless for one long moment. "You're sure?" he asked, his voice a strained whisper.

"He hasn't drawn the sword yet from the stone," admitted Gwen, "He will though. When the people need him the most, when the druid army comes. But I know it's him Merlin. I know it with everything I am, that's Arthur. And you were right…"

* * *

Arthur sat in his room, idly flipping through books. He felt extremely frustrated. He wanted to be out there in the city…working to protect what remained of the home he once knew. But he was being kept in here, under guard, it was a polite guarding, a 'please let's just both agree it's best you stay in here so we don't actually have to show we're guarding you' but it was still guarding. It was Relveer who had insisted. He had argued the best use they could put Arthur too was to inspire the people. He would draw the sword from the stone, but not just yet. Until then he had stay in his room, because as sure as they all were, they could not be absolutely certain.

Arthur tossed the book aside and began to pace. Working would be so much better right now. Anything to drag his mind away the present, from Gwen, from Lancelot. He knew he could justifiably blame them. He understood he had been, for all intents and purposes dead for Gwen. She had lived a hard and lonely life these past twenty years and he could not begrudge her what had probably been the only love in her life during that time.

It was harder to think calmly of Lancelot. He had always suspected the man's feelings towards Gwen. Arthur had on occasion felt jealous towards him. It was illogical but a part of him kept feeling as if Lancelot had swooped in the moment he could to take her away.

Arthur felt hurt and empty inside. There was really nothing left for him. His father, his wife, his child and his city were all gone. Morgana was bent on destruction. Even if Camlann triumphed and beat back the druid army, even if it were ever truly safe, there was no place for Arthur in this world. And there was no one who wouldn't truly be better off were he to be gone. Even Gwen, not matter how happy she was to see him, no matter what feelings she still had for him, his presence was just going to complicate her life and hurt her…

He heard hurried footsteps outside, coming towards his door and then without so much as a knock the door was flown open, and a man burst into the room.

For a moment Arthur didn't recognize him. Despite being in his forties he looked at least ten years older, he was tired and careworn…but then he smiled, no the man was beaming…and Arthur knew.

"Merlin!" Arthur had never been so happy in his entire life to see him.

"Arthur!" And before Arthur could protest, Merlin had grabbed him and was giving him a large hug.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Merlin," Arthur stared at his friend. "You're…old."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "And you're apparently still a prat."

Arthur couldn't resist a smile at the familiar insult. "It's good to see you. It's only been weeks but it's felt-"

"Like twenty years?" asked Merlin.

Arthur coughed and shrugged.

"Did you see Gaius?" asked Merlin.

"Yes. I found him in the ruins of Camelot."

"He has been waiting there a long time for your return. We all have." Merlin sighed and sat down, watching as Arthur paced the floor.

"I still can't believe everything that's happened," said Arthur. "Everything that was lost in a handful of hours. I was just knocked out and woke to a world of…" He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"For the longest time I went over that evening in my head. Wondering what I might have done differently. If you had stayed with Lancelot and I had gone on. If we had said something to your father sooner. If we had figured out it was Elaine sooner….you're fortunate you did not see the fall of Camelot."

"I'm sorry Merlin. For everything you've been through…Gaius told me about my father. What did to you and the other druids. I can't-"

Merlin waved the subject away. "It was a long time ago. He had lost his son. I'd perhaps be angrier if my actions afterwards had not led to the destruction of Camelot."

"My father gave you no choice! The dragon was your only option for escape."

"But Camelot might have been able to withstand Morgana and her druids if it were not already crushed under the dragon's attack."

"It was not your fault! If anyone it was my father's!"

Merlin shrugged. "I forgave him his part a long time ago."

"How?"

"Arthur…when you've lived long enough you understand how worthless hate and grudges really are."

"You sound like Gaius," muttered Arthur.

Merlin smiled. "Well I'm glad to know I've learned something as I've gotten older then."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact you're now twenty years older than I am," said Arthur. "I…what's that?"

A shape had flown in through the open window. It was shaped as a raven but made of what appeared to be smoke.

Merlin rose to his feet and crossed over to the bird, where it had landed on a side table. He held out his hand and the bird flew up to it and landed on one of its fingers. And then it spoke. Arthur realized with a start that he recognized that voice. It was Morgana's.

"Mordred is taking a shorter dangerous path. He will be at Camlann tomorrow evening. There is little time."

And as suddenly as the bird appeared, the smoke broke up and disappeared.

"That…that sounded like Morgana?" said Arthur.

"Don't tell Gwen," said Merlin. "I don't have time to make her and Relveer trust her. And this threat is to real to waste time on suspicion."

"But I thought Morgana-"

"She can be trusted. Thing have happened, time has changed. Like Uther, she's learned to late the cost of hate, but she has learned it. _The army will be here tomorrow._"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

There was an air of desperation throughout Camlann. Word had spread quickly as the sun rose of the speed at which the army was approaching. Gwen and Relveer had instantly called a meeting after Merlin had informed them of the news. Through the night and early dawn there had been motion. Focused labor. Hurried steps. But a minimum of discussion. The children of the city were moved into the castle's dungeons. It was safest there. Whatever would come, if the enemy breached the city and all was lost, by the time they reached the dungeons hopefully their taste for killing would be sated. Two knights were set to guard and provisions were brought down. Any remaining peasants with homes outside the walls were brought in. Last minute repairs were made on the wall, more solders were posted. Merlin, Relveer and whatever small number of druids had remained faithful to latter, moved along the walls, muttering spells of enchantment onto the fortifications.

There was an air of anxious frenzy. No one seemed to want to pause for a moment. A moment of rest would lead to a moment of thought. And a moment of thought would only lead to the daunting odds before them.

Merlin's presence seemed to bring some peace. Everywhere he walked throughout the town, the people he passed seemed to relax just a little as they saw him and look slightly more hopeful.

Arthur was forced to remain in his room. Gwen had assured him the time would soon come when he could leave. A part of him couldn't help but feel though that this would be a wretched end. He knew he could not quite comprehend, as everyone else could, how truly dangerous the situation was, with no real conception of the druid army approaching. But it had been made clear to him, not by anything anyone had said, but the look on every face he saw, that the chances of Camlann's victory was low.

Twenty years lost, his child dead and he had never gotten to hold her, his wife married to another man, his Camelot destroyed, his father killed with peace never made….all of that happened in a blink of an eye. It was several weeks now since he had awoken the ruins of what had once been his home. Weeks which had spent alone and sad with a feeling of loss so great he had never felt before. And tomorrow he could dead. And he honestly couldn't feel regret over that possibility. If he were honest with himself he did not want to live in this new world he found himself in.

He watched out the window, looking down into the court yard. He saw Lancelot, pacing back and forth, giving orders to a large group of knights.

Lancelot…

It was almost funny. He remembered Lancelot arriving at Camelot with the delegation of druids and remembered the spark pangs of jealousy he had felt as he had watched Lancelot speak to Gwen. He should hate the man now the he was married to her. But he had seen the way he looked at her, so much love, so much tenderness…

Seeing Lancelot love her somehow made it…easier to have lost her.

It was near sunset when the army began to appear on the horizon. A huge black moving mass, as far as Arthur could see. He saw the tents began to be set up and what appeared to be a flag blowing in the wind.

Was Morgana out there somewhere?

The sheer mass felt overpowering as he looked out over what suddenly felt like a very small city and across to the large camp that was assembly before his eyes.

And then he heard the noise nearer. As he had been distracted by the approaching army, a large crowd had begun to form in the court yard. The whole area seemed packed, not with soldiers or knights, but with townspeople, men and women alike.

There was a knock on the door and Gwen entered.

She smiled at him.

It struck Arthur how incredible a woman she had become.

"It's time," she said.

* * *

Merlin stood in the courtyard, directly in front of the sword in the stone. He looked out over the people crowding around. There were young and old alike. On their faces he saw confusion, fear, even curiosity. They had been summoned here, away from their homes on the eve before a battle that would most likely kill many of them. Why?

He cleared his throat, and a silence instantly fell, as the murmurs and whispers stopped.

"Many years ago," Merlin began, his voice ringing out loudly across the courtyard. "When I was a young man and had only been in Camelot a few months, a knight came. He wore black armor and his helmet was always down. He challenged Arthur to a duel. It turned out this knight was undead, raised by the sorceress Nimueh. Due to the magic which had raised him, only a sword strengthened with dragon's fire would kill it. This sword, forged by the father of your own Queen Guinevere, was such a sword. It was made for Arthur Pendragon, to fight the enemies of Camelot and to fight the dark things magic can summon."

"That was why I chose this sword, to be the proof of Arthur's return. You have seen many men try and pull out from the stone, but none can. My magic ensures only the _real_ Arthur will ever wield this sword in battle again."

"I have always believed," he continued, "That one day Arthur return. I have always believed it because I know my destiny is to stand by his side till the very end. And when he left us, I was not by his side, so how could it be the end?"

"There is _always_ a dawn after the darkness. _There is always hope._" Merlin turned and looked towards the castle entrance.

As a blonde haired man emerged from the door, there was a murmur of curiosity, and then as the man drew closer, a small few began to whisper, some of the older people in the crowd blinked and stared, as a faint memory stirred and recognition began to move in the back of their minds as they took in the man's features.

The man moved over towards the stone, he looked out over the crowd and then grasped the sword hilt in his hands.

The hum of the murmurs once again died down as everyone in crowd seemed to hold their breath, watching.

The man closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then pulled. Almost effortless, the sword seemed to slide out from the stone. The man held it aloft and the last vestiges of sunlight seemed to catch the blade and a reflected red light danced across the courtyard.

There were gasps and whispers.

"Our hope has returned," said Merlin, "Arthur Pendragon has come back to us."

Arthur lowered the sword and looked at the crowd. They all seemed to be watching him eagerly, waiting.

Praying to all that was good that he would say the right thing, Arthur raised his voice and said loudly and clearly,

"Tomorrow we will go out and fight. Not for Camelot, not for Camlann and not for Pendragons. But for freedom, justice and everything worth holding dear. And we will win. Because magic, _good_ magic, the magic of Merlin and the druids and wizards like him, they will fight on our side. And together, _united_, we cannot, _will not,_ fail!"

It was long minutes before cheers died down and then the people surged forward. Arthur felt his hand being shaken by hundreds of people, he heard people eagerly welcoming him home, bless his return. He heard hundreds of different voices until he felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder and he was guided back into the castle.

As the castle doors closed behind him, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Be honest, all that flashing light of the sword blade…I heard you muttering something, that was you, wasn't it?"

Merlin smiled innocently, and Arthur was surprised to see how much the man almost looked like his younger self as he did it. "Would I ever use my magic for such a thing?...You must admit though it did help to make it a dramatic moment."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

It was the hour before dawn and the druid camp was still in sleep. But time was running out. Dawn would come and the battle would begin. As Morgana slipped out of camp she felt deeply saddened. Camlann would fall; she had no doubt of that. The last remains of Camelot would be wiped from the earth. And so much had been her own fault.

She reached the safety of the woods and once she was sure she was deep enough within, she stopped and raised her. Once last message to Merlin, send her last pieces of information and then she would return to camp. She didn't doubt this would be her last day of life. It would take the druids a little while before they realized she was working against them in the battle, but Mordred would figure it out. He looked at her and she sensed instinctively that he knew her loyalties were no longer with the druids.

She raised her hands, palm upwards, about to start the incantation and then she heard the snap of the twig and whirled around.

"Who goes there?" her demanded, her voice cold and demanding.

A figure stepped out from the shadow of the trees. Morgana knew the face, it stirred something in the back of her mind, but the memory had to swim through up through years of recollections before she was able to place a name to the face.

"Elaine…" Shock shot through her. She didn't understand how it was possible…

"Morgana," Elaine nodded a greeting. She looked the same as she had so many years ago when she had arrived in Camelot. Morgana was sure she couldn't be mistaken that it was her but how…

"How are you here?" she asked.

Elaine shrugged. "My spell was thrown off by Arthur's interfering. Instead of pulling the future of Emrys through time, I'm afraid I sent myself forward…and I am troubled by what I have seen of this future."

"Arthur?" A wild thought and a jolt of hope seized Morgana. "Is Arthur back as well?"

"I believe so," said Elaine, off-handedly. "It doesn't matter. I have been searching for you. I couldn't find Emrys. I have heard he wonders and never settles." She was becoming increasingly upset. "He has not taken his place as he was meant to. He has not become the leader I know it was his destiny to be!"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Things did not go according to your plan?" she asked, icily.

"I need to find him. I know this can still be made right. Shalott cannot have fallen for no reason! You must know where he is Morgana?"

"Why would I know?"

"I've heard what you have done. You've fought for the freedom of magic. Emrys must support that."

"I have fought for hatred and revenge," Morgana said coolly. "Things Merlin has never understood. And I hope he never will."

Elaine shook her head. "I need to speak with him!"

Morgana hesitated. A thought had occurred to her. If Arthur were truly back as well…she knew Gaius had been waiting for him all these years…he would have sent Arthur to Camlann…if he were back he would be in that city…maybe..just maybe Elaine could…

Morgana nodded. "I will help reach Merlin."


End file.
